Kupu Kupu Malam
by L.A Lights
Summary: Last Chapter/"Jangan pernah membuat janji jika tak bisa kau tepati"/"Yah, setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik."/bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Tersenyum.
1. Chapter 1

**_-Kupu-Kupu Malam-_**

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Gendre : Romance, Friendship, Humor_**

**_Naruto U × Sakura H_**

**_Warning : Au, OOC, Ngefreaky._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_L.A Lights_**

**_._**

Sebuah motor kawasaki berhenti di depan kediaman megah yang bertuliskan -Uchiha- di depan gerbangnya. Sang pengendara melambaikan tangannya pada penjaga supaya dirinya di bukakan. Dan setelah gerbang itu terbuka, motor itupun langsung masuk dan memberhentikannya di sebelah mobil yang di yakini punya sang pemilik kediaman megah itu.

Helm terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahunan. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu kediaman itu sembari memencet bell dengan tidak sabaran. Safirnya memancarkan bahwa dirinya sedang di landa masalah serius.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan pemuda ber-style pantat ayam dengan mata sekelam malam itu. Menatap datar si pirang sembari menyuruhnya masuk dengan isarat lambaian tangan.

Dua pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, si pirang menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan si pantat ayam itu sedang menatap acara tlevisi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Teme," setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan pikirannya diapun membuka suaranya.

"Hn,"

"Aku mempunyai masalah serius Teme,"

Si Teme, atau Uchiha Sasuke itu mengangkat satu alisnya sembari menatap si pirang. "Kau ada masalah apa usuratonkachi?"

"Begini teme.." Naruto menelan ludah, haruskah dirinya meminta solusi sang sahabat. Menarik nafas sejenak Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan. "Adik kecil-ku tak bisa bangun," lanjutnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. "Kau Homo?" entah kenapa Sasuke agak menjauh dari Naruto.

"BUKANNN!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke menekuk alisnya kebawah.

"Begini Teme, kemarin saat aku mau mandi waktu itu, aku tak sengaja terpeleset di kamar mandi. Dan posisi jatuhku itu tengkulep, dan tanpa sengaja -adik kecil- ku kejedot lantai.. dan kau pasti sudah tau 'kan apa kelanjutannya,"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi -adik-mu itu patah usuratonkachi?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, pokoknya waktu aku bangun pagi -adik-ku tak berdiri seperti biasa, bahkan saat aku nonton video porno pun tak ereksi sama sekali," Naruto merunduk, meremas surai pirangnya, dirinya frustasi, bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa terjadi.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kediamannya itu sembari menggosok dagunya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai sambil menatap sahabat pirangnya itu. "Aku ada ide Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah Teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. "Jadilah seorang homosexual,"

Wajah Sasuke langsung di timpuk Naruto.

"Atau, kau ganti gander saja, bagaimana?"

Jidat si Sasu langsung di hantam sebuah sepatu.

Sasuke menggosok jidatnya setelah mendapat doblle attack dari Naruto itu. Kemudian diapun kembali berujar. "Begini Dobe.. kita ke tukang urut kelamin saja, bagaimana?" Saran Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat menimang-nimang ide sahabatnya itu sebentar sebelum dia mengangguk seraya berujar. "Yosh, baiklah,"

Dan dua pemuda yang sudah bersahabat dari kecil itupun berjalan beriringan keluar dari kediaman itu. Sesampainya di depan. Sasuke memberi isysarat pada Naruto untuk memakai mobilnya saja. Dan si pirang mengangguk cepat dan memasuki mobil sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tukang urutnya siapa Teme?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela perjalanannya.

"Nanti kau juga tau," sahutnya misterius. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan.

Alis Naruto berkedut-kedut menatap sebuah gubuk yang bertuliskan -tukang urut kelamin nenek Chiyo-. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Teme, kau tak salah alamat kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Ini memang tempatnya Dobe, ayo masuk?" Ajaknya sambil melangkah duluan, diam-diam Uchiha bungsu itu terkekeh-kekeh mencurigakan.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Sasuke mengetuk pintu gubuk itu dengan sopan, di sampingnya berdiri Naruto yang memasang raut wajah tak percaya. Jelas saja dirinya tak percaya jika tempat tukang urutnya mirip kandang -embek- gini.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang nenek-nenek tua renta yang nyengir menunjukkan sederet giginya yang sudah menghitam itu.

Naruto kaget bukan main. Dirinya bahkan tanpa sadar langsung meloncat dan memeluk Sasuke dari samping. Dirinya membayangkan jika klaminnya di elus-elus dan di urut-urut nenek-nenek bangkotan itu.

"Teme, kau gila?" ujar Naruto masih dalam posisinya. Memeluk Sasuke. Pantat ayam itu dengan sigap langsung membanting Naruto kelantai kayu.

"Ada apa anak-anak muda. Kukukuk," tertawa misterius Nenek Chiyo itupun bertanya pada dua pemuda yang masih bisa di bilang hijau itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat langsung menunjuk Naruto yang semunyi di belakang kakinya dengan posisi jongkok itu. "Dia..burungnya tak bisa berdiri mbah," ujar Sasuke.

"Hooo.." nenek Chiyo tersenyum misterius sembari mempersilahkan dua pemuda itu masuk.

"A-aku gak mau Teme, masak bu-burungku di urut nenek bangkotan," ujar Naruto dengan nada memohon. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli dan langsung menyeret surai pirang itu paksa.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum sembari menatap dua pemuda yang sudah duduk di depannya itu. "Silahkan berbaring, dan buka celana-nya. Kukukuk"

'Glek!' Naruto menelan ludah sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan -kau gila teme- dan di balas tatapan Sasuke dengan arti -makanya ganti gander saja- dan di timpali nenek Chiyo dengan pandangan -ku sunat kalian-

"Hiiii.." SasuNaru merinding disko. Kemudian Naruto menurut dan merebahkan dirinya di depan Nenek Chiyo dan Sasuke, dan tentu tak lupa sempat mencopot celananya dulu. Hingga menyisakan kolornya saja.

"Kukukuk... biar ku pegang dulu," tangan Nenek Chiyo mulai memegang kolor Naruto sambil memelintir-melintirnya sejenak.

Naruto menganga. Di sertai jidatnya yang banjir keringat itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh dalam diam. Kolor Naruto mulai di lepas nenek Chiyo, dan terlihatlah -adik kecil- Naruto yang sudah loyo itu. Mengambil sebuah minyak Nenek Chiyopun mulai mengurut-ngurut -adik kecil- itu dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

'Gilaaa.. handal bener' Sasuke mengelap wajahnya berulang kali, seolah dirinya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebenarnya dia hanya pernah mendengar dari salah satu temannya jika ada tukang urut yang sudah bangkotan tapi hasilnya joosss.. meskipun harus kuat mental.

'Omaigoss.. oh jashin burungku di urut-urut nenek-nenek bangkotan' Naruto bahkan harus menampar dirinya berulang kali seolah dirinya berada dalam mimpi.

"Kukukuk.. masih lembek.. sekarang mbah coba emut dulu,"

Mata Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak saat mendengar kata -emut- dan mulut erotis nenek Chiyo mulai terbuka, bergerak-gerak luwes mencoba menyentuh sang -adik kecil- sebelum.

"KABUR TEME," dengan sigap dan tanggap dua pemuda itu langsung bablas dengan cepat. Bahkan Naruto tidak peduli jika dirinya bugil. Asal dia terhindar dari hal nista barusan.

BLAM!

Naruto langsung membanting pintu mobil Sasuke dengan kasar, nafasnya memburu. Begitupula dengan Sasuke.

"Kau yang mengusulkan ide gila ini Teme." Naruto menunjuk hidung Sasuke, dan tak lama kemudian dia memakai celana.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak tau jika dukun urut itu sangat nge-sex usuratonkachi," ujarnya sambil menyalakan mesin dan melajukannya dengan santai.

Naruto mendengus sembari melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07-PM. Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana Teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke terlihat berfikir. Menatap lurus jalanan yang sudah menggelap itu. Dan sebuah senyuman tipis terpantri di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu. "Kau harus memboking kupu-kupu malam Dobe! Dengan begitu mungkin -adik-mu bisa ereksi,"

"Kau gila Teme, masak kupu-kupu malam ku boking dan ku bawah pulang, bisa di bunuh Kaa-san aku,"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangan kirinya memberi isyarat supaya Naruto diam. Dan surai pirang itupun menurut dan diam. Dia siap mendengarkan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tau 'kan jika di rumahku Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang keluar kota dalam waktu cukup lama?" ujar Sasuke. Onyx-nya melirik Naruto sejenak sebelum dia kembali meneruskan. "..dan kau bisa tinggal di rumahku bersama Kupu-kupu malam yang akan kita boking itu,"

"Lalu bagimana dengan Itachi-nii? Dia kan ada di rumah,"

"Biarkan saja, toh cuman baka Aniki,"

Naruto terlihat berfikir, haruskah dia mencoba cara ini. Tapi jika dirinya tak mencoba pasti dia tak tau kapan burungnya kembali berdiri. Bahkan dokter yang di datangi tadi pagi pun bilang jika tak terjadi apa-apa. Burung tak bisa berdiri masa depan bisa jadi suram.

"Baiklah Teme, ayo kita cari kupu-kupunya," ujarnya dengan nada yakin. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil memberi gumaman 'hn' andalannya dan mobil itupun melaju ke sarang kupu-kupu malam.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah club malam yang menyediakan berbagai -kupu kupu- dalam berbagai rupa, umur, dan selera masing-masing pria yang berkunjung.

Seorang pemuda berambut tempurung beralis super tebal menghampiri NaruSasu sembari menuntun mereka menuju sebuah sofa yang di huni sepuluh kupu-kupu yang tersenyum manis kearah mereka bertiga.

"Silahkan di pilih.. para gadis-gadis ini memiliki semangat masa muda yang mampu menaklukkan pria di atas ranjang," dan sebuah ahiran senyum 'clink' menjadi ahiran penjelasan pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop. 'Apa-apaan itu semangat masa muda di atas ranjang' pikir mereka berdua. Kemudian Sasuke menatap Lee datar sembari berujar. "Antarkan kami pada atasanmu!"

Lee mengangkat satu alis super tebalnya sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Ada urusan apa kalian ingin bertemu Nona Tsunade?" Lee balik tanya, membuat dua pemuda itu mendengus kompak.

"Antar saja. Kami ada urusan penting,"

Jika menyangkut kata 'penting' Lee mau tak mau mengantar kedua pemuda itu menemui atasannya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan. Lee mengetuk pintu ruangan bertuliskan -Tsunade Senju- dengan sopan.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan wanita bersurai pirang berwajah cantik dan memiliki tatto di dahinya yang membuat kebanyakan orang menyimpulkan jika dia adalah orang India. Dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang berukuran besar itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah paksa.

"Ada apa Lee?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Lee datar.

Lee menunjuk dua pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu seraya menjelaskan. "Mereka ingin bertemu dengan anda Nona Tsunade. Katanya ada urusan,"

Tsunade mengangguk dan menyuruh Lee untuk kembali bekerja. Diapun menatap dua pemuda itu dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya masuk.

Tsunade duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan satu kakinya. Manik kecoklatannya menatap dua pemuda yang sudah duduk di depannya itu. "Jadi ada perlu apa brondong-brondong?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sexy.

Sebelum Naruto ingin menjawab keburu di jawab duluan oleh Sasuke. "Kami ingin memboking satu wanita selama satu bulan,"

Naruto menganga mendengar kata 'satu bulan' itu. 'Buat apa selama itu' pikir Naruto.

"ho.. berani berapa kalian?" tantang Tsunade.

"Berapa yang anda inginkan?" Kali ini Naruto yang menyahut. Membuat Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Benar-benar tak tau acara tawar-menawar.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Itulah yang kusuka dari seorang pria," ujarnya. Kemudian dia bertopang dagu sambil memejamkan matanya. "Ciri-ciri seperti apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Naruto balas melirik Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungan. Sasuke menepuk jidat sahabatnya itu sembari berbisik. "Kau mau seperti apa baka!"

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kemudian dia menatap Tsunade yang sedang tersenyum itu. Berfikir beberapa saat sampai dia menemukan apa yang akan dia pilih. "Cantik, bisa memasak, rajin bersih-besih, dan harus usia sekitar 20-an,"

Alis Tsunade dan Sasuke berkedut. Dia pikir mau minta istri apa. Tapi Tsunade mencoba untuk tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. "Bawakan 10 wanita cantik usia 20-an," setelah itu dia mematikan panggilannya.

Tak lama kemudian Lee muncul dengan membawa 10 wanita yang di inginkan Tsunade sambil di suruh berbaris menghadap dua pemuda itu.

"Pilihlah?" ujar Tsunade.

Naruto mengusap dagunya sambil memandangi satu persatu kupu-kupu yang ada di depannya itu. 'Hm berambut pirang di kelabang kebelakang, cantik dan seperti kucing. Berambut hitam, cantik, feminim. Berambut indigo berdada be-besar, dan sepertinya pemalu' batin Naruto sambil terus mengamati satu-persatu wanita yang ada di situ. Kemudian dia menatap Tsunade sambil menggeleng.

"Bawakan yang lain Lee," pinta Tsunade.

"Ha'i" Lee membungkuk sambil bersiap berjalan keluar bersama para wanita itu sebelum..

"Tunggu.."

Semua mata spontan langsung tertoleh kearah Sasuke sambil mengeryitkan alisnya. Sasuke lalu menunjuk wanita berambut indigo berdada besar itu seraya berujar. "Aku ingin dia menemaniku malam ini," dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menyeret wanita indigo itu keluar pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengganga lebar.

"Kamarnya dimana?" Sasuke kembali masuk, tapi cuman menyumbulkan kepalanya saja.

Tsunade mendengus sambil menyuruh Lee mengantarkan Sasuke. Dan sebuah lengkungan senyum terpantri di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Apa temanmu itu maniak dada besar?" Ujaran Tsunade kali ini spontan membuat Naruto menoleh dan menghentikan acara menganga-ria-nya.

"Bisa jadi," sahut Naruto asal.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Berdirilah lima wanita cantik di depan Naruto.

"Ini yang terahir, yang berumur 20-an sudah tak ada lagi selain mereka," ujar Tsunade menjelaskan.

Naruto mengangguk sambil memperhatikan satu persatu Kupu-kupu itu dengan tatapan serius. 'Berambut pirang model pony tail, sexy, cantik feminim. Berambut coklat di cepol dua. Manis tapi rada tomboy kelihatannya. Rambut merah, tidak-tidak, mengingatkanku pada kaa-san saja. Berambut pirang pucat bermata violet, anggun, dan sepertinya pandai memasak. Dan terakhir, berambut pirang juga, cantik, ukuran da-da-danya besar sekali'

"Bagaimana, sudah ketemu?" suara Tsunade membuat Naruto menghentikan acara membatinnya.

Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat, menimang-nimang keputusannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap Tsunade. "Aku ing-"

"Tsunade-sama," seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju Tsunade bersama seorang wanita bersurai musim semi sebahu, bermata emerald, di keningnya juga ada tatto layaknya Tsunade, berparas cantik, dan anggun.

"Ada apa Shizune?" Tsunade terlihat kesal saat pembelinya baru saja akan memilih salah satu dari Kupu-kupu-nya.

Shizune membungkuk sejenak sebelum dia menjelaskan kedatangannya kemari. "Sakura mengecewakan pelanggan. Dia tak mau menuruti perintah pelanggannya," jelasnya.

Tsunade langsung menatap wanita bersurai musim semi yang sedang menunduk itu tajam. "Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau tak mau menuruti keinginan pelanggan?" Suara Tsunade terdengar begitu gahar.

Sakura menunduk tak berani menatap mata Tsunade.

"Jawab Aku jika sedang berbicara?" Kali ini terlihat begitu jelas jika Tsunade sedang marah besar. Siapa juga yang tak marah jika pelanggannya complain.

"A-aku ha-"

"Aku ingin dia Nona Tsunade,"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Terutama Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Dan Naruto-pun hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Kau serius?" Tsunade memastikan, dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk mantab. "Bukankah kau sudah tau jika dia ini rewel?"

Naruto neyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Haha, tak apa, lagian aku langsung 'suka' padanya," dan pernyataan Naruto kali ini membuat Sakura heran bercampur bingung. Dia bingung tak mengerti, heran dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tsunade menghela nafas pasrah sembari mengeluarkan sebuah map dan di lempar kepada Naruto. "Tandatangani," dan dengan cepat si pirang itu menandatangani-nya dengan cengiran lebar.

Naruto lalu menyerahkan map itu kembali. "Nanti uangnya di urus si Teme, temanku yang tadi," ujar Naruto seenak perutnya.

Dan Sasuke yang sedang asik bergelut di atas sofa bersama Hinata itu tiba-tiba bersin mendadak di sertai perasaannya yang tak enak.

"Hm baiklah.. Deal," Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Dan si pirang itu dengan tanggap menjabatnya seraya berucap. "Deal or no Deal."

GUBRAK!

_**-TBC-**_

_**Fufufu. Ahirnya fix tentang wanita kupu-kupu malam ini bisa di buat juga.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Romance, Friendship, Humor**_

_**Warning : OOC. Banyak adegan Hot seHot Saos ABC, tapi masih aman kok.**_

_**Naruto U × Sakura H**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**L.A Lights**_

_**.**_

Dua orang pemuda dan seorang wanita itu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil hitam yang sedang terparkir di sebelah tempat club malam itu. Sang surai pirang tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya. Sedangkan yang ber-style pantat -gagak-nungging- itu terus mengumpat-ngumpat sembari memegangi dompetnya yang ludes tanpa sisa. Dan wanita musim semi itu hanya tersenyum cenggung.

'Semoga mereka tak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padaku' pikir Sakura. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Sebenarnya dirinya agak kaget juga mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade jika ia akan tinggal bersama dua pemuda itu dalam satu bulan penuh. Dan dirinya hanya mengangguk pasrah, berharap sesuatu yang buruk tak terjadi, atau hal-hal lain dalam urusan ranjang.

"Aku ingin sekali menggiles wajahmu usuratonkachi," Sasuke gemes setengah mati melihat sahabat pirangnya yang santai-santai saja itu. "Dompetku kandas baka!" Sasuke membuka dompetnya dan diarahkan pas di depan wajah Naruto.

"Haha.. sudahlah Teme, kita 'kan sudah seperti saudara sendiri," ujar Naruto enteng. Dan Sasuke benar-benar ingin mencakar-cakar wajah si pirang itu sekarang juga.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Entah kenapa dua pemuda itu sangat lucu menurutnya, dan baik. Meskipun dirinya sangsi jika dua pemuda itu baik, penampilan luar kadang bisa menipu bukan?

Tangan putihnya menyibak helaian rambut merah mudanya dan di selipkan kebelakang telinga. 'Apa mereka memang sering bertengkar seperti ini' batin Sakura sembari melirik dua pemuda yang masih asik adu bacot itu.

(Author Note : Naruto Shippuden the last movie.. lihat pic Sakura. Dan itu penampilannya biar tak bingung ^_^b)

"Ano.. apa kalian mau mengantarku kerumah sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan pada Otouto-ku"

Naruto dan Sasuke sepontan langsung menghentikan adu bacotnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita musim semi yang tersenyum cenggung itu. Dan keduanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali meneruskan adu bacotnya sampai mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil.

Naruto duduk di belakang bersama Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke di depan sendiri, dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tak capek terus merecau dalam mobil itu.

"Oh yah kita belum berkenalan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang berambut Ayam nungging itu Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. Dan Sakura dengan tanggap langsung menjabatnya.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Uzumaki-san dan Uchiha-san," Lalu Sakura melepaskan tangannya. Tersenyum kikuk menatap Naruto. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan tinggal bersama Laki-Laki.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu dong, Sakura-chan, hehe" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang masih meracau itu.

"Err.. baiklah," ujar Sakura akhirnya. Kemudian dia menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya pada Sasuke. Dan pemuda yang terkenal cool itupun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau di marahi Nona Tsunade? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto membuka percakapan dan dirinya agak penasaran juga sih kenapa Sakura di katakan 'rewel' oleh Tsunade.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, dirinya malu, malu jika harus memberitukan jika dia rewel karena.

"Jadi kenapa Sakura-chan?" Alis kiri Naruto naik satu, safirnya masih tak berpaling dari sosok musim semi yang melamun dengan wajah memerah itu. Dan jangan lupakan Sasuke yang sudah memasang pendengaran tajamnya. Meskipun dia tak tau asal mulanya seperti apa.

Sakura langsung menggeleng disaat dirinya teringat akan hal itu. Kemudian dia menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pelanggan ku menyuruhku meng-oral-nya.. dan aku tak mau," Sakura menunduk malu, dirinya malu, meskipun dia kupu-kupu dia tak mau memasukkan -adik kecil- dalam mulutnya.

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk lehernya dengan jari telunjuk, tertawa garinglah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dan Sasuke bahkan hampir meledakkan tawanya jika ia tak menjaga imej cool yang sudah ia junjung tinggi itu.

Sakura malu bukan kepalang. Mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela sambil merutuki dirinya dalam hati. 'Bodohnya aku, kenapa ku ceritakan' rutuknya.

Tak terasa tempat tujuan telah sampai. Mobil itu berhenti di depan pagar rumah sederhana bercat putih. terlihat bagus dengan bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapih di halamannya.

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura di belakang. Mengetuk pintu menunggu sang penghuni membukakan. Dan tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang bocah ABG berambut hitam sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Kemudian sang adik itupun menatap Sakura sembari berujar. "Siapa dua orang mesum ini Nee-san? Pacarmu ya?"

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, memang sih dia agak mesum, tapi dikit. Sedangkan Sasuke mendelik tajam, seandainya dia tak terlahir dengan wajah layaknya Romeo kejebur got, mungkin sudah habis di cakarin itu bocah.

"Kau ini, mereka teman-teman Nee-san, kenalan dong," suruh Sakura sembari mengacak-acak surai hitam sang adik.

Sang adik kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada dua pemuda itu. "Aku Konohamaru," ujarnya tak niat.

Sasuke dan Naruto spontan langsung menjabatnya dalam waktu bersamaan, bisa bayangkan satu tangan di jabat dua tangan.

"Uzumaki (Uchiha) Naruto (Sasuke)" lagi-lagi mereka menyerukan namanya dengan kompak, membuat setetes kringat sweatdrop melunjur dari belakang kepala Sakura.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sakura sambil menyeret Konohamaru saat dia melihat tatapan menyelidik dari sang adik. Kemudian dia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke. "Duduk dulu, aku buatkan minum."

"Tak perlu repot-repot Sakura-chan," bibirnya memang mengeluarkan kata seperti itu, tapi tangannya itu kok merambat membuka toples yang ada di depan meja sambil memakannya. Dan kali ini dua keringat sweatdrop meluncur dari belakang kepala Sakura.

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya sambil berbisik. "Jangan malu-maluin usuratonkachi," dan entah kenapa tangan kanan Sasuke juga merambat memasuki toples itu lalu dengan cepat memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Yang bodoh siapa ya," ujar Naruto kebingungan sendiri, untungnya Sakura tak melihat kejadian barusan, jika melihat sudah di pastikan bakalan ada tiga keringat sweatdrop tuh.

"Ehem.." dua kepala langsung menoleh kesumber deheman itu. Menatap dengan tatapan -apa- pada Konohamaru yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari menatap tajam dua pemuda itu.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Nee-san, atau ku hajar kalian," ujar Konohamaru kemudian, dan itu malah membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke meledakkan tawanya.

BRAK!

"Jangan ketawa baka!" Gebrakan meja dan suara Konohamaru tak membuat dua pemuda itu berhenti, malah justru sebalikanya, memegangi perutnya masing-masing dan tertawa cukup keras, membuat Sakura yang ada di dapur mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang sambil membawa dua teh hangat untuk dua pemuda itu, udara dingin memang pas untuk menghangatkan badan dengan segelas teh hangat.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Konohamaru. Kemudian dia menghela nafas sejenak. Memegang tangan sang adik sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Konohamaru kebingungan akan tingkah Nee-sannya ini, meskipun dirinya sering melihat Nee-sannya agak aneh, seperti melamun, tatapan kosong dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan NaruSasu menyesep tehnya sambil melirik kakak adik itu.

"Konohamaru! Mungkin dalam waktu satu bulan ini Nee-san tak bisa pulang rumah terlalu sering.." Sakura mengambil jedah sejenak, ada perasaan tak rela jika ia harus meninggalkan adiknya sendiri, tapi itu harus, karna semua demi uang.

Yah demi uang.. tanpa uang Sakura dan Konohamaru tak bisa hidup. Hanya demi uang dirinya rela menjadi Kupu-kupu malam, asalkan dirinya dan adiknya bisa makan, dan agar Konohamaru bisa bersekolah. Orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelaan dua tahun yang lalu, sempat bekerja di cafe tapi tak cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya bersama adiknya. Dan sebuah tawaran dari seorang teman membuat kehidupannya tercukupi. Hidup memang keras bukan?

"Kau tak apa 'kan di rumah sendirian?" Suara Sakura agak serak, dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika _emerald _itu berkaca-kaca. Dua pemuda disana diam membisu dengan mata menyayu.

Sedangkan Konohamaru hanya nyengir lebar. "Tak apa kok, kan seorang laki-laki harus bisa mandiri," sahutnya. Naruto maupun Sasuke mengangguk setuju, mereka berdua memang sudah bisa menghidupi diri mereka sendiri, walaupun bekerja di perusaan keluarga sendiri sih. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada tangan telulur pada orang tua, lagian mereka sudah bukan ABG atau bocah lagi.

"Tapi memangnya Nee-san kenapa tak bisa pulang sering?" Tanya Konohamaru. Menatap manik sang kakak dengan pandangan ingin tau.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke. "Aku bekerja di tempat mereka," bohong Sakura, tentu saja dia harus menutupi pada adiknya jika ia adalah Kupu-Kupu.

Konohamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti, dan kapan Nee-san berangkat?"

"Sekarang ini," Sakura mencubit pipi sang adik, meskipun bendungan air di pelupuk matanya akan tumpah juga dalam waktu singkat.

"Baiklah, Nee-san jaga diri ok. Dan jika dua orang mesum itu menggangu Nee-san, akan kuhajar." Sakura langsung menjitak penuh sayang adiknya itu. Kemudian pelukan penuh kasih dari sang kakak pada adiknya terjadi.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, mengusap ingusnya sembari terus memasukkan makanan dari dalam toples itu kemulutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, meskipun tak dapat di pungkiri jika hati Uchiha Bungsu itu sempat tersentuh.

'Kasih sayang tak bisa di beli' Sasuke membatin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah Nee-san berangkat sekarang. Kau baik-baik dirumah, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan keluyuran, kerjakan PR jika ada, rajin belajar Ok." Sakura memegang kedua pipi adiknya sambil menggoyangkan kekiri dan kanan. Setidaknya dirinya tak perlu khawatir soal makanan Konohamaru, karna bocah ABG itu sudah pandai memasak sendiri.

Konohamaru cemberut. "Iya-iya.."

Sakura langsung mencium pipi kiri dan kanan sang adik penuh kasih, buliran bening sudah meluncur dengan indah dari bola matanya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengusap butiran bening itu sembari menatap dua pemuda yang memasang raut wajah aneh.

"Ayo berangkat,"

Dan mereka bertigapun berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Saat akan memasuki mobil, Sakura sempat menengok Konohamaru yang melambai riang padanya itu. Tersenyum sesaat sampai sang surai musim semi itu tak terlihat dikala sudah memasuki mobil.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah itu menju tempat yang entah apa Sakura tak tau. Hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang di luar pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura berjalan memasuki manshion Uchiha. Sakura nampak memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan manshion itu. Tapi dia heran, kenapa tak ada pembantu satupun yang kelihatan, padahal kediaman itu besar. Dia tak tau jika Mami Mikoto ibu Sasuke sangat suka mengurus rumah sendiri, maka tak heran jika tak ada pelayan satupun, disamping itu Sasuke maupun Itachi adalah orang yang rajin bersih-bersih, tak seperti Naruto yang kerjaannya mengotori rumah.

"Sana masuk kamar kalian. Aku mau mandi," ujar Sasuke meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berdiri di ruangan tengah itu.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengajak Sakura menuju kamar mereka. Tentu saja tinggal sekamar. Menaiki lantai atas sampai mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar. Kemudian Naruto membuka knopnya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk duluan. Kamar yang akan mereka tempati adalah kamar tamu.

"Semoga kau betah Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sambil membantu Sakura memasukkan bawahannya ke lemari dalam kamar itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, setelah itu diapun mendudukkan pantatnya di ranjang, di susul Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Sempat hening sejanak sampai Sakura menatap Naruto sambil berujar. "Ayo mulai,"

"Mulai apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto kebingungan sendiri, tangan kirinya menggaruk leher dengan tatapan menerawang kelangit-langit kamar itu.

Sakura berdiri dan melepas bajunya, memperlihatkan bra merahnya dengan ukuran yang tak terlalu besar tapi berisi. Leher mulusnya terlihat menggiurkan untuk di beri bercak kemerahan disana. Belahan dada yang menggoda membuat kaum adam ingin merabanya.

"Kau menyewaku bukan untuk mengobrol saja 'kan," ujarnya kemudian. Melepas roknya hingga menyisakan dalaman. Pahanya yang tak terlalu besar tapi juga tak kecil, sangat pas akan ukuran tubuhnya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Memandangi setiap inci tubuh Sakura, bingung, gugup bercampur menjadi satu dalam benakanya. Dan tanpa disangka Sakura langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri pemuda blonde itu. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Bisik Sakura dengan wajah agak bersemu.

"Ano.. Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tak mandi dulu saja.. dan pastinya kau lapar 'kan, biar aku masakkan makanan," Naruto terlihat gugup. Nafsu tentu saja dirinya nafsu, tapi yang menjadi permasalahan adalah -adik kecil-nya masih tak bangun.

Sakura langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga kiri Naruto. _emerald_nya menatap surai pirang itu penuh tanda tanya. 'Kenapa dia baik sekali mau membuatkan makanan' pikirnya. Kemudian dia mengangguk sembari menajuhkan dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian jari telunjuknya menujuk sebuah pintu dalam kamar itu sembari berujar. "Itu kamar mandinya Sakura-chan,"

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi itu. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di samping lemari dan berjalan masuk kamar mandi. Sebelum itu dia sempat menoleh kepada Naruto. "Mau mandi bareng?" tawarnya.

"Ti-tidak kok.." sahut Naruto gugup dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu untuk membuatkan Sakura, dirinya dan Sasuke makanan, berterimakasihlah pada Mami Kushina yang setia mengajari Naruto cara memasak.

Sakura geleng-geleng. Lalu dia melepas bra-nya dan clana dalamnya juga. Air mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya dari atas, meresapi setiap kesegaran air itu. Buliran-buliran air melewati setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Tangan putihnya mengambil shower dan mulai menggosok tubuhnya.

Menggosok leher dan pundak, berganti menuju dadanya. Saat shower itu menggosok puntingnya dia sempat terkikik sendiri, geli yang ia rasakan. Menaruh shower itu kembali sembari berjalan menuju guyuran air yang hanya beberapa senti darinya itu. Tangannya bergerak lincah menggosok dadanya. Meremasnya sendiri sambil terkikik geli.

"Dadaku yang paling kecil dari teman-teman," gumamnya sambil terus memainkan buah dadanya. Berharap agar buah dada itu langsung bisa membesar layaknya Tsunade atau Hinata. Teman paling dekatnya di sana.

.

.

.

Bau sedap tercium di dapur Uchiha itu. Terlihat Naruto lagi menumis bumbu hasil mengulek-nya. Dirinya tak mau memakai blender, katanya tak enak. Kemudian tangan pemiik surai pirang itu langsung mengambil sebuah Nasi yang sebelumnya dia taruh di sampingnya. Memasukkan semua nasi itu kedalam wajan sembari mengorengnya penuh hawa nafsu.

"Fufufu.. baunya harum," gumamnya. Kemudian dia mengambil sayuran dan jagung lalu di masukkan semua kedalam wajan sekaligus. Mengorek-ngorek lagi penuh perjuangan. Peluh membanjiri jidatnya tak jadi hambatan.

"Mana telurnya ini." Naruto clingukan mencari telur. Setelah menemukan dua butir telur itu. Sang Uzumaki langsung memecahkan telur itu dan menuangkan isinya. Melempar sembarang arah kulit telur itu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Hoy masak apa Naruto?"

Naruto sepontan langsung menoleh. Di dapatinya seorang pemuda berambut panjang di kuncir rendah itu mendekati dirinya. "Ini masak Itachi-nii, hehe" jawabnya.

Itachi manggut-manggut. "Kebetulan aku lapar," ujarnya. Kemudian dia bergulir menatap sekeliling dapur itu. Seketika matanya mlotot. Dapur mirip kapal pecah. Sampah berserakan di mana-mana, kulit bawang berserakan, kulit telur juga, irisan sayur di mana-mana, nasi bercipratan.

Itachi menepuk jidat sembari berlalu dari dapur yang tak layak di sebut dapur itu.

Selesai memasak. Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan yang ada di dapur itu. Empat piring berisikan nasi goreng maut sudah berjejer diatas meja. Tinggal memanggil Sakura, Sasuke, dan Itachi saja.

Naruto langsung berlari kencang menuju lantai atas, membuka knop pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Ayo turun Sakura-chan"

"Hmm," respon Sakura singkat. Ia memakai t-shirt berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan sebuah hot pants.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan di dapur itu. Dan ternyata dua Uchiha sudah duduk manis dan memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Sampai Itachi tersedak saat mendapati wanita asing yang ada di samping Naruto itu.

Mengerti akan keterkejutan Aniki-nya Sasuke lekas menjelaskan. "Pacar Naruto." jelasnya asal membuat Naruto tersedak liurnya. Dan Sakura sedikit memanas wajahnya, dirinya malu.

"Oh.." respon Itachi sambil memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian dia berganti menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Hn, aku Uchiha Itachi,"

"Haruno Sakura." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. Sedangkan Naruto sudah duduk dan menikmati masakan mautnya itu, di susul Sakura yang memakan dengan cenggung.

"Apa enak Sakura-chan? aku yang masak sendiri loh," ujar Naruto sombong sambil nyengir lebar.

"Enak kok," jawabnya sambil balas tersenyum.

Dan acara makan itupun di isi dengan obrolan ringan dan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan dari Itachi. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto ingin pingsan di tempat lantaran dirinya kehabisan ide untuk bohong.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka t-sirtnya dan hot pantsnya juga, tanpa bra, hanya clana dalam saja yang dia gunakan. Merangkak keatas ranjang yang sedang ada Naruto terduduk disana. Mendekat kearah si pirang dengan wajah agak bersemu, meskipun dia sudah sering melakukan itu, tapi namanya juga manusia pasti masih punya sisi malu kan.

"Sekarang," gumam Sakura pelan, memeluk sang surai pirang itu sembari menciumi lehernya. Tangan putihnya meraba-raba dada sang Uzumaki yang tak mengenakan atasan itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Dilingkarkannya tangan berlapis kulit tan itu di pinggang ramping Sakura. Masih bergelut pada pikirannya lantaran sang -adik- masik tak mau berdiri.

Tubuh tegap sang Uzumaki terlentang diatas ranjang itu. Tertindih wanita merah muda itu. Mendekatkan bibir merah marunnya kearah sang pemuda, kecupan lembut mereka berdua lakukan, tangan Naruto masih setia pada pinggang Sakura, sedangkan tangan putih Sakura maih menggesek-gesek dada si pirang.

Melepaskan ciuman dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto, _emerald_ dan_ shappire _itu saling bertatapan. Dan sebuah gumaman pelan keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura.

"Kenapa diam?"

Naruto tak bergeming pada posisinya. Sempat terbesit pemikiran bahwa wanita yang sedang menindihnya itu sangat agresif, nyatanya tidak, tatapan matanya menyorotkan tak ada nafsu, tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Lebih baik kita tidur Sakura-chan, aku ngantuk, hehe" bohong Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk, dia juga tak bisa melakukannya jika sang -adik- masih loyo, padahal syahwatnya sudah memuncak.

Alis Sakura berkedut, tapi sejurus kemudian dia mendesah dan mengangguk, toh dia juga bersyukur jika Naruto tak memintanya hari ini, dirinya cukup lelah dengan apa yang ia alami di club tadi.

Sakura mebelakangi Naruto dengan posisi miring kesamping. Dan sebuah tangan ia rasakan melingkar di pingangnya, benar itu tangan Naruto.

"Tidurlah Sakura-chan, dan tak apa 'kan aku memelukmu?" entah kenapa dirinya ingin sekali memeluk wanita merah muda itu, hanya mengikuti arahan batinnya.

"Tak apa kok," sahut Sakura pelan nyaris berbisik, dan rasa ngantuk langsung ia rasakan mendadak, dan hangat, hangat pelukan dari sang Uzumaki membuatnya tak kuat untuk tidak terbuai dalam mimpi. Begitupula dengan Naruto, menguap lebar sambil merapatkan wajahnya di belakang leher Sakura, dan sebuah gumaman pelan terlontar darinya.

"Semoga esok lebih baik dari hari ini"

_**-TBC-**_

_**Wah-wah burungmu masih tak mau berdiri tu Naruto, meskipun di suguhi wanita cantik *plak* Jika ingin bertanya silahkan hehe.. dan semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan, soalnya sempat buntu idenya, bahkan kepala saya nyaris berasap saking kerasnya mikir XD**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Jika berkenan ^_^b**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Gendre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**_

_**Warning : Dapat menyebabkan, sipilis, katarak, gangguan kemandulan, dan gila mendadak. Bercanda kok *plak***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**L.A Lights**_

_**.**_

"Hoammmbb" dia menguap kecil sembari meneriakkan setiap yel-yel tubuhnya. Mengucek matanya sejenak sampai dirinya duduk di atas ranjang 'pinjaman' itu.

Kemudian Naruto menengok kesamping sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kemana Sakura-chan! Kok gak ada?" Pemilik surai pirang itu tengok kiri-kanan mencari sang wanita yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya.

Dirinya lalu angkat bahu seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Setelah itu diapun keluar dari kamar dan turun kelantai bawah. Mungkin sang wanita yang ia cari berada disana. Dan hasilnya nihil. Di depan rumah tak ada. Diruang tengah pun tak ada. Sampai indra penciumannya menangkap sebuah bau yang tiba-tiba membuat dirinya menelan ludah.

MASAKAN.

"Siapa yang masak yah? Si pantat ayam atau Itachi-nii," diapun melangkah menuju dapur dengan langkah agak di percepat. Mengingat tiba-tiba perutnya gedor-gedor minta diisi. Sesampainya di tempat dapur diapun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau disini rupanya Sakura-chan,"

Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Yah, maaf aku tak membangunkanmu!"

"Hehe.. tak apa kok." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengambil duduk di meja makan. Safirnya terus mengamati sang wanita itu dengan seksama. Sampai dirinya menoleh disaat ada yang ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Apa kabar teme? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gurauan tak bermutu itu membuat sang Uchiha bungsu memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kau tak kerja usuratonkachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati Sakura yang sedang memasak. Dirinya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Cuti sebulan teme, demi kepentingan masa depan" sahut sang Uzumaki seadanya sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau sendiri tak kerja?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku cuti juga, bosan bila terus bekerja tanpa liburan," jelasnya. Kemudian dirinya menoleh menatap si pirang dengan seringaian jahil. "Lalu bagimana! Apa -adik-mu bisa tegak lagi?"

Naruto tertawa garing dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Gak bisa berdiri teme," jawabnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Bisa bahaya jika sang wanita merah muda itu tau jika burungnya tak mau berdiri.

Sasuke sempat cengo sejenak sampai dirinya kembali memperhatikan Sakura. "Beli obat perangsang," ujarnya.

"Perangsang! Wah itu ide yang bagus Teme," Naruto tak sadar jika suaranya cukup keras sampai kepala merah muda itu menatap dirinya dengan alis naik satu.

'Perangsang!' Pikir Sakura keheranan. Lalu dia angkat bahu dan kembali pada kegiatannya yang sudah selesai. Diapun membawa masakannya ke meja yang di huni dua pemuda itu sembari ikut duduk di situ.

"Semoga kalian suka masakanku," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu mengangguk serempak dan mulai memakan sarapan buatan sang wanita. Begitupula dengan Sakura yang juga ikut makan disana.

"Umm.. kau tadi mau beli obat perangsang Naruto?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela makannya.

"Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak sampai makanan di mulutnya muncrat dan apesnya sasaran muncrat itu adalah..

PLETAK!

Sasuke mendelik tajam sambil mengelap wajah cakepnya dengan tissu. Dan Sakura yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sungguh lucu menurut dirinya kelakuan dua pemuda itu.

"Haha.. maaf teme. Kan tak sengaja," ujar Naruto takut-takut. Lalu safirnya dia arahkan pada wanita musim semi sembari berdehem. "Emm.. bukan kok. Yang mau beli obat perangsang itu Sasuke, soalnya burung-nya tak bisa berdiri,"

Sakura poker face.

Sasuke tersedak sambil melayangkan delikan tajam kembali pada sang Uzumaki yang nyengir watedos itu. Kemudian mereka kembali makan dengan obrolan ringan menyangkut 'burung Sasuke' dan si Uchiha itu bersumpah akan membejak wajah Naruto jika ada kesempatan.

**-A Mild-**

Naruto memperhatikan dirinya di cermin dengan senyuman tipis. Dia lalu menengok kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 04-PM.

"Sakura-chan aku tunggu di bawah ya?" ujar Naruto agak keras mengingat Sakura berada di kamar mandi.

"Ya," sahut si pinky singkat.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju halaman depan kediaman Uchiha dengan cengiran lebarnya. Jalan-jalan di sore hari mungkin menyenangkan. Itulah yang sebelumnya Naruto pikirkan. Kediaman Uchiha hanya ada mereka berdua mengingat Sasuke yang entah pergi kemana dan Itachi kerja di perusahaan.

Pemuda pirang itu duduk di depan manshion Uchiha, sesekali dirinya menguap kecil, mungkin ia agak bosan menunggu atau memang sudah tak sabar ingin lekas jalan-jalan. Sampai dirinya menoleh saat sebuah suara tapakan kaki tertangkap pendengarannya. Dirinya tersenyum.

"Maaf lama Naruto," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, tak apa kok," sahut si pirang sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Sempat mengamati Sakura sejenak sampai dirinya berjalan menuju sebuah motor dan di ikuti si pinky.

Sakura agak kesulitan menaiki motor Naruto mengingat dirinya memakai rok setengah paha. Jadi mau tak mau dirinya harus menyibak roknya keatas agar bisa naik di boncengan. Dan motor itupun meninggalkan manshion Uchiha dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sudah lama bagi Naruto yang 'kembali' merasakan jalan-jalan bersama wanita, mengingat dirinya terahir berhubungan dengan seorang wanita sudah agak lama, tiga tahun. Setelah itu dia tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan yang namanya wanita.

Tapi sekarang... seorang wanita kupu-kupu yang menurut kebanyakan orang hanya alat pemuas sedang memeluk pinggangnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang Uzumaki.

Senyuman lebar tak luntur dari bibir Naruto entah kenapa. Dirinya merasa senang jika berdekatan dengan si kupu-kupu. Dirinya tak tau. Dan tak ingin mencari tau. Dan tak mau tau.

Jika kau mencari tau kau pasti akan tau penyebabnya Naruto?

Dua manusia turunan Adam dan Hawa itu berjalan beriringan di sebuah taman kota. Tangan mereka saling berpegangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Cocok memang jika di perhatikan. Keduanya tampak begitu ceria.

"Ah.. sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah ke tempat seperti ini," ujar Sakura. Dirinya memang tak pernah sekalipun menghabiskan waktunya untuk jalan-jalan atau bersenang-senang. Dirinya terlalu sibuk. Sibuk sebagai tulang punggung keluarga dan berperan menjadi seorang ibu bagi Adiknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menuntun Sakura menuju sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu sore di taman ini. Baik itu kakek-nenek, remaja, atau otang tua dan anaknya.

"Um.. Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa Sakura-chan?" Bola mata safir dia tolehkan menghadap wajah cantik sang wanita.

Sakura diam sejenak, emerald-nya bergulir ke segala arah seperti mencari sesuatu. "Boleh aku tau kenapa kau menyewaku selama sebulan?"

Naruto diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Dirinya menunduk sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Inilah pertanyaan yang selalu dia pikirkan jika sang wanita bertanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul juga.

Alis Sakura naik satu keheranan akan perubahan sikap Naruto. 'Apakah pertanyaanku menyinggungnya' pikirnya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas sembari menepuk pundak si pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Tak usah di hiraukan pertanyaanku itu Naruto," ujar Sakura miris. Miris mengingat pertanyaan yang dirinya ajukan itu sebenarnya bisa ia jawab sendiri. Yah untuk apa lagi kalo bukan penyaluran Nafsu. Dirinya baru sadar bahwa ia hanya sebuah alat pemuas. Jadi pertanyaan seperti itu seharusnya tak ia ajukan.

Naruto menggeleng sambil balas tersenyum. "Bagaimana yah," dirinya menggaruk jidatnya kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Tak usah di pikirkan," Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangan ke kiri-kanan.

Naruto terkekeh dan menatap sepasang bola mata indah si kupu-kupu. "Kapan-kapan kau akan tau kok," ujarnya penuh kemisteriusan.

Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk paham. Lebih memilih angkat bahu dan menjalani apa yang harus ia kerjakan jika di perlukan. Toh dirinya cukup nyaman ketimbang di club.

Safir Naruto tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah penjual ice cream. Diapun berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan cengiran khas-nya. "Tunggu sebentar Sakura-chan," dan kaki pemuda pirang itu berlari cepat menuju si penjual Ice cream.

Alis merah muda berkedut-kedut akan tingkah Naruto yang kadang bisa berubah jadi aneh. Aneh menurut yang dirinya lihat saat di club sampai saat ini.

Kau tak tau jika penyebab sikap Naruto berubah-ubah itu karna burung-nya Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa dua ice cream di tangannya. Diapun duduk dan menyerahkan satu pada sang wanita. Sakura tersenyum dan menerimanya.

Satu jilatan di lidahnya seketika itu pula lembaran lama terbayang di benaknya. Sebuah lembaran lama ketika seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda dan dua orang dewasa sedang bergurau bersama. Dan sang ayah memberikan sebuah ice cream yang di belinya. Sang gadis kecil terawa gembira dengan wajah bagahia. Tapi sekarang...

_PYAARR!_

Dia hanya bisa menyimpan kenangan lama dalam benaknya. Dan tanpa dia sadari sendiri air mata terjatuh dengan indah dari kelopak matanya. Menangis dalam diam dengan senyuman miris. Sebuah kenangan manis masa lalu yang akan dia bawa sampai esok dan seterusnya dan selamanya.

Puk!

Sakura langsung tersadar dan menoleh cepat kepada pemuda jabrik yang menepuk pundaknya itu. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata di kedua pipi wanita cantik itu. Sakura diam menatap Naruto.

"Meskipun aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan.." tangan kanan berkulit tan itu memegang pipi putih sang Haruno. "Tapi.. jangan pernah menyesali atau bersedih pada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi.. kau masih muda dan punya masa depan.. tatap masa sekarang, esok, dan seterusnya,"

Mata emerald itu melebar. Detak jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat. Diam membisu sampai dirinya merasakan sebuah pelukan dan sebuah tangan yang mengelus surai merah mudanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan balas memeluk pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin ini yang dirinya butuhkan untuk saat ini. Seorang yang bisa dia bagi kesedihan.

Ice cream yang masih ia pegang itu mencair bersama kesedihanya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil terus mengelus surai merah muda si Haruno. Dia tak tau kenapa dirinya ingin sekali memeluk Sakura. Dan sekali lagi dia tak tau. Dan tak mau tau. Dan tak mau mencari tau.

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisinya sampai merka tak sadar jika banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka cukup lama. Ada yang memandang dengan pandangan kagum, romantis, serasi, dan banyak lagi. Cukup lama mereka menyaksikan dari awal mula Naruto memegang pipi Sakura.

Safir Naruto yang semula ia pejamkan itu dirinya buka dan menatap sekeliling. Sedetik kemudian dirinya langsung menjauhkan tubuh Sakura sambil menggaruk jidatnya salting. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sadar akan apa yang dirinya lakukan.

"Hehe.. sudah lebih baik Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya ingin mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk dengan rona kemerahan di pipi putihnya. "Terimakasih Naruto," ujarnya pelan.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Tak apa kok. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu ceritakan padaku Sakura-chan,"

Sakura menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Entah kenapa saat dirinya memeluk tubuh pemuda jabrik itu, serasa beban dalam benaknya seperti tersalurkan. Dan kata-kata Naruto itu benar. Hadapi hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya.

Dan sebuah lengkungan senyum merekah dati bibir tipisnya.

_**-A Mild-**_

Bau khas ramen menyeruak di kedai ichiraku itu. Suasana kedai nampak cukup ramai mengingat rasa Ramen buatan Bos Teuchi selaku sang pemilik kedai cukup enak.

"Dua porsi ramen paman," pesan Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja yang ia tempati bersama Sakura.

Bos Teuchi tersenyum sambil mengagguk. "Tumben bersama wanita Naruto! Biasanya sendiri atau bersama temanmu yang rambutnya mirip bokong ayam itu," ujarnya sebelum melenggang untuk membuatkan pesanan.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau tak pernah kesini dengan seorang wanita Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu mengangguk mantap. "Benar Sakura-chan. Lagian aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan wanita," Naruto kelepasan membongkar rahasianya.

"Ah.." Sakura menjetikkan jari telunjuknya. Dia tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibir-nya persis di telinga kiri si Uzumaki. "Aku tau kenapa kau menyewaku selama satu bulan,"

"Eh benarkah?" Naruto tampak tak percaya. Mungkinkah wanita musim semi itu tau jika burungnya tak bisa berdiri.

"Kau maho. Dan kau menyewaku supaya kau jadi normal kembali kan?" setelah itu Sakura menarik kepalanya dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan.

Tanda tanya besar bertengger di ubun-ubun Naruto. "Siapa yang maho? Aku maksudmu?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah kau Maho" sahut Sakura dengan wajah innocent.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya sambil mengehal nafas. "Aku bukan Maho Sakura-chan" dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengatakan jika burungnya tak bisa berdiri ketimbang di cap maho.

"Maling kutang mengaku penjara penuh" Sakura menyeringai, dia tak akan percaya jika pemuda di sampingnya itu tak maho, pasalnya sudah dua kali mau Making Love tapi Naruto tak menjamahnya sama sekali. Apa belum cukup untuk bilang jika pemuda itu tak maho.

"Ah, terserah kamulah Sakura-chan," Naruto menyerah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sampai senyumnya merekah saat dua porsi ramen sudah tersedia di mejanya.

"Maho Naruto Maho," Sakura malah terus menggoda Naruto sampai dirinya tersedak ramen. Salahnya sendiri makan kok sambil tertawa.

Tumb down dari Naruto diarahkan pada surai musim semi itu.

Dan merekapun makan dengan tenang di selingi gurauan dari Sakura tentang ke-mahoan Naruto. Dan si pemuda pirang itu nyaris pingsan di tempat lantaran Sakura sempat keceplosan berkata 'maho' dengan kerasnya. Ingin rasanya dia menggigit leher Sakura saat itu juga.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Waduh maaf banget ding jika updated-nya lama. Maklumlah Author jika habis kerja langsung keluar dan jarang ngetik. Dan lagi Author males banget jika ngetik di Laptop dalam rumah. Serasa tak punya inspirasi. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada teman Author yang Tablet-nya Author gondol dan nulis saat kumpul tadi malam.**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_

**_._**

**_Tinggalkan jejak anda biar Author semangat updated_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Gendre : Romance, Friendship, Humor_**

**_Warning : Au, OOC, Freak, Gaje, Ababil, Gak jelas DLL._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-L.A Lights-_**

**_._**

"Biasanya itu pemakaian secukupnya saja," Naruto menggosok dagunya sambil bersender di dinding. Dia memandangi sebuah obat yang katanya 'sakti' itu dengan perasaan antara yakin dan tak yakin.

"Apa bisa berdiri ya? Ck, coba saja dulu secukupnya," dia menelan obat 'sakti' pembangkit -adik kecil- sekali tenggak.

Menunggu sejenak sambil bersiul-siul seraya memandangi setiap sudut dapur Uchiha. Ya, dia berada di dapur supaya tak ketahuan Sakura. Padahal meskipun dia ketahuan, toh wanita pinky itu tak akan apa-apa.

"Aduh~ kok aku langsung pengen grepe-grepe orang gini" dia tersenyum sambil meraba-raba 'adik kecil'nya. Tapi sejurus kemudian senyuman itu sirna. "Tak berdiri juga," gumamnya lesu. Padahal syahwatnya sudah memuncak berat.

Tapi jangan panggil Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika dia gampang menyerah. Dengan tekat yang kuat dia langsung meminum semua obat 'sakti' itu dengan tatapan bersemangat. Dia harus bisa. Pokoknya adik-nya harus tegak apapun yang terjadi.

Obat 'sakti' itu di belinya kemarin saat jalan-jalan dengan Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi si Sasuke yang jadi sasaran sebagai alibi jika Uchiha bungsu itu burungnya tak mau berdiri. Ck, padahal dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berdiri.

Seiring berputarnya jarum panjang di jam dinding dan saat itu pula nafasnya memburu tak beraturan, dia berkeringat dingin. Syahwatnya menggebu-gebu. Lututnya gemetar bukan main. Mungkin ini efek terlalu banyak meminum obat 'sakti'

"A-aww..sstttss" badannya tiba-tiba seperti tersengat listrik entah kenapa. Nafasnya memburu dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. "I-ini gi-gila.. hah- awwhh" Naruto tak kuat berjalan menahan nafsu-nya yang berat bukan main. Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di selangkangannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dia membuka boxer yang ia pakai untuk melihat adik kecilnya seperti apa..

Bola mata sebiru lautan itu terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga. adiknya berdiri meskipun cuma 50% alias setengah berdiri dan setengah loyo. Tapi itu tak masalah dia cukup senang. Dan persoalan yang terakhir adalah..

"Aduh-duh-duh.. aku tak sa-sanggup berjalan" dirinya frustasi di kala dia tak sanggup untuk berjalan kelantai atas. Dengan lutut bergetar dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja makan sambil memposisikan tubuhnya persis di samping sebuah kursi.

"Ssstthhh.." entah apa yang pemuda blonde itu pikirkan sampai-sampai dia menggesek-gesekkan 'adik'nya di kursi itu dengan wajah memerah. "Tak ada wanita kursi pun jadi," gumamnya ketika nafsu sudah tak terbendung.

Masih dengan posisinya menggesek-gesekkan 'adik'nya di kursi dengan mata tertutup dan raut wajah yang memancarkan horny berat. Naruto pun terus melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa dia tau jika seorang wanita bersuari merah muda sedang memperhatikannya dengan mulut menganga di sertai sweatdrop besar yang bertengger di ubun-ubunnya.

"Na-Naruto apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Sakura seperti orang lingsung dan menatap Naruto denga pandangan ngeri bukan main. Mungkinkah pemuda blonde itu mempunyai penyimpangan sexual dengan benda mati.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Menengok patah-patah sambil nyengir penuh dosa, dirinya pun lekas menjauh dari kursi itu dengan lutut masih bergetar.

"Sa..ku..ra-chan.." ujarnya patah-patah dengan wajah menahan sakit karna nafsu. Dan 'adik'nya masih beridri 50% tak bisa mencapai 100%

Dengan mata menyipit dan tatapan ngeri, Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kenapa kau menggesekkan 'itu'mu di kursi?"

"Itu.. ano.. se-selangkanganku ga-gatal Sakura-chan"

Alis merah muda naik satu dan menatap surai blonde itu dengan tatapan mencari tau. Kemudian jari telujuknya mengara pada selangkangan Naruto sembari berujar lagi. "Lalu kenapa boxer-mu basah?"

Otak Naruto berhenti dan tak bisa mencari alibi lagi. Benar boxer-nya basah oleh sperma yang keluar. Dia meneguk ludahnya dan berjalan dengan kaki gemetar menuju Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Sakura keget mendapati pemuda blonde itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya keheranan.

Naruto tak menyahut dan mengendus-endus harum leher putih sang Kupu-Kupu. Sekali lagi dia menelan ludahnya, sayahwatnya kian memburu di saat berdekatan dengan kaum Hawa. Haruskah dia melakukannya sekarang..

"Hey Narut- kyaaahh, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Sakura agak menjerit disaat tiba-tiba Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai dapur. Sakitlah punggungnya.

Safir Naruto menatap wajah cantik Sakura dengan nafas memburu. Menelan ludahnya sembari mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir si Haruno. Tangan tan-nya mulai menjelajahi leher Sakura dan turun memegang Oppai kirinya.

Sakura menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman pemuda blonde yang lembut itu. Kedua tangan putihnya melingkar di pinggang si pirang.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menggigit kecil dagu lancip Sakura berulang kali dan turun menuju leher dan memberi kecupan lembut disana.

"Sssttthhh.." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya berganti meremas surai blonde itu dengan gemas. Geli yang ia rasakan saat lehernya merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari Naruto.

Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu sedikit menegakkan badannya dan mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan melepas dalamannya hingga menyisakan rok mini yang dia pakai. Dia sudah tak mampu membendung lagi syahwatnya sampai-sampai dia hanya bisa memelorotkan boxernya tanpa melepas semua bajunya.

"Sakura-chan, a-aku.." dia tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya di saat 'adik'nya sudah menyentuh permukaan 'miss V' wanita merah muda itu. Menggapit kedua paha mulus Sakura, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang surai musim semi.

"Naruto kau?" Sekarang Sakura tau apa yang terjadi. Obat perangsang. Burung Sasuke. Dirinya tau sekarang. Ia merasakannya, merasakan 'adik kecil' Naruto yang separuh berdiri separuh tidak, masih susah untuk memasuki 'miss v'nya.

Dia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Diraihnya pipi pemuda blonde itu sambil mengelusnya sejenak dan mendekatkan wajah Naruto padanya. Tangan kiri Sakura menelusuri pahanya dan memegang 'adik' Naruto dan menuntunnya memasuki kewanitaannya.

Cukup mudah untuk masuk di saat sang wanita bisa menerima. Tak peduli sang 'adik' mau berdiri atau tidak, itu tergantung sang wanita.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, membenamkan wajahnya di belahan leher si musim semi. Dan sang Haruno hanya tersenyum dan menutup mata. Sesekali dia mengelus punggung sang Uzumaki, menggigit bibir bawahnya di kala sang 'adik' mulai memainkan perannya.

Si blonde mencium sekilas pipi seputih porselin sang wanita dan dia membisikkan sebuah kata lirih. "Go-gomenne Sakura-chan,"

Lengkungan senyum tercipta di bibir tipis surai musim semi itu. Dan saat itu juga cairan cinta sudah memasuki tubuhnya. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap si blonde seolah tak mau melepasnya.

_**-A Mild-**_

Uchiha Itachi measukkan mobilnya kegarasi kediaman Uchiha itu. Cukup melelahkan bekerja seharian di kantor. Dia menengok jam yang bertengger dengan apik di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam 09" gumamnya sembari melangkah memasuki kediamannya. Dan sebuah suara deru motor menarik perhatiannya. Menengok kebelakang dan ia tersenyum.

Ya, dia Sasuke yang baru pulang entah darimana dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati sang abang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri baka Aniki?" ujarnya terdengar tak sopan kepada kakak sendiri.

Dengan senyuman tipis Itachi mengetuk jidat Sasuke. "Darimana?" tanyanya dan membuka pintu.

Uchiha bunsu itu tak menyahut dan berjalan beriringan bersama abangnya menuju dapur. Mungkin sudah ada makanan disana mengingat penghuni wanita yang selalu memasak setiap saat itu.

Sesampainya di dapur. Kedua Uchiha itu menganga lebar di sertai matanya yang nyaris loncat dari rongganya. Bagaimana tak kaget jika melihat anak Adam dan Hawa sedang tiduran di lantai dengan posisi saling memeluk. Dan sebuah celana dalam bertengger di sebelah kursi.

"Tampar aku jika ini mimpi Sas?" Itachi seolah tak percaya dengan yang apa ia lihat. Terlebih lagi dia tau jika mereka berdua habis melakukan 'itu'

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Sasuke yang cukup keras membuat dua manusia berbeda gender itu gelagepan dan langsung berdiri tegak. Bahkan Sakura sampai tak sempat mengancingkan bajunya yang terbuka.

Itachi menelan ludah. 'Sepertinya aku kala oleh anak-anak ini' pikirnya miris mengingat dirinya tak pernah punya waktu untuk mencari seorang wanita.

Dengan cengiran penuh dosa dan logat malu-malu Naruto pun menjawab. "Nafsu sudah tak terbendung teme," ujarnya polos.

Sakura malu bukan kepalang, terlebih lagi mendengar jawaban bodoh dari Naruto itu. Dengan senyuman cenggung Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya buat mandi dan sehabis ini dia harus memberi pelajaran pada Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan itu diikuti Naruto. Itachi sudah tak nafsu makan setelah kejadian barusan, mungkin ia harus mengambil cuti dahulu untuk meluangkan waktunya mencari kaum Hawa.

"Bagaimana Dobe? Apa berhasil?" Sasuke menyeringai menatap sahabat blondenya itu.

"Yah seperti itulah teme. Meskipun tak bisa bangun 100%" sahutnya di ahiri dengan cengiran khas-nya. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam boxer sembari menggaruk 'adik'nya yang masih setengah berdiri itu.

Pemuda pantat ayam itu mengangguk paham. "Mungkin semua itu butuh proses. Lambat laun juga pasti sudah bisa 100% tegak," ia menyalakan sebatang rokok dan meresapinya sesekali.

"Tapi.." Pemuda bolonde itu menelan ludah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran mendapati logat sahabatnya. "Tapi obat perangsang itu sungguh menyakitkan teme. Bahkan aku tak biasa berjalan tadi" lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kau minum berapa?"

"Satu paket aku telan semua,"

Satu tabokan mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Kau memang pantas di panggil Dobe. Itu kelebihan dosis bodoh," Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya ini sungguh bodoh. Mungkin karna saat dilahirkan kakinya duluan yang keluar makanya tak bisa berpikiran panjang.

Naruto mengelus pipinya seraya berdecak kesal. "Ya tak perlu main gampar dong,"

"Hn."

_**-A Mild-**_

Sakura bersenandung kecil sembari menyirami tanaman bunga yang berjejer dengan bagus di halaman Uchiha itu. Dia memang tak pernah bisa hanya duduk-duduk santai tanpa melakukan apapun, mungkin sudah kebiasaannya sedari dulu.

Dan di depan kediaman itu terlihat tiga pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan sambil memperhatikan Sakura, termasuk Itachi yang beneran mengambil cuti supaya ia bisa meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menacari kaum Hawa.

Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian merah mudanya. Wajah putih seputih porselin tersengat matahati sore, menambah kesan pancaran kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Dan salah satu dari tiga pemuda yang memperhatikan itu memasang senyuman lebar dengan wajah agak memerah entah memikirkan apa. Membuat dua Uchiha bersaudara mengangkat sebelah alis mereka serempak.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," Itachi mengecek jam dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana baka aniki?" tanya sang adik terlihat penasaran. Sedangkan sang abang hanya tersenyum dan pergi dari sana menaiki motor adiknya meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Tak biasanya Itachi-nii pergi naik motor," ujar Naruto sambil garuk-garuk rambut jabriknya.

"Mungkin ingin muda lagi" sahut Sasuke tak bermutu sama sekali.

Naruto sweatdrop. 'Kan Itachi-nii memang masih muda' pikirnya tak mengerti. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura sembari mengajak surai musim semi itu duduk di ayunan bawah pohon yang sudah ada sejak dulu di halaman luas Uchiha.

Bola mata hijau menyejukkan itu menatap si pirang. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya keheranan. Padahal ia belum selesai menyirami semua bunga yang ada di halaman itu.

"Matahari cukup panas Sakura-chan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Mereka tak sadar jika ada Sasuke yang merasa di kacangin di sana.

Keadaan hening tak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi. Hanya duduk diam bersebelahan di ayunan itu. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka beruda.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau punya seorang pacar?" Naruto membuka suara dan menggaruk jidatnya dengan jari telunjuk, dia penasaran apakah wanita disampingnya ini punya pacar atau tidak.

Sakura spontan menoleh menatap pemuda pirang itu sembari tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak punya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya penasaran saja, hehehe" ia tertawa gugup. Dan bibir Sakura hanya membentuk huruf 'o' sebagai responnya.

Sasuke yang duduk di depan rumah sendirian dan merasa di kacangin itu langsung bablas masuk rumah dengan dengusan panjangnya.

"Sakura-chan. Apa kau tak ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik?" Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Sakura menunduk dan meremas celana-nya. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa bersalah, tak seharusnyakah dia menanyakan hal itu.

Menatap hampa rumput di bawahnya dalam diam. Sakura diam sendiri dan tersenyum miris, kalau dia di tanya seperti itu tentu saja jawabannya ingin, manusia mana juga yang mau menjadi alat pemuas. Dia tak mau tapi dia harus mau.

Naruto menatap sendu Sakura. Dia bersalah menanyakan seperti itu, itu semua bukan urusannya, dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengannya, tapi mengapa meskipun dia tau dia tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kehidupan Sakura. Tapi kenapa dirinya begitu ingin tau, salahkah dia jika ingin tau?

Tak lama kemudian dia menegakkan kepala merah mudanya sembari menatap pemuda blonde itu. "Mungkin aku memang di takdirkan sebagai seorang Kupu-Kupu Malam. Bukan untuk menjadi yang lain,"

"Sakura-chan," tanpa bisa mengontrol dirinya dia sudah mendekap tubuh ramping Sakura dalam dekapannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan pemuda blonde itu. Dan dia tau jika Naruto adalah orang yang baik.

Dan tanpa di duga jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. Lebih cepat lagi, dan terus mencepat tanpa dia duga...

'Perasaan ini. Mungkinkah aku telah...' bola mata emerald mentup dan meresapi hangatnya pelukan seorang pemuda yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Sebuah pelukan penuh sayang dari pemuda blonde itu. Sungguh membuatnya merasa nyaman.

'Jatuh cinta'

_**-TBC-**_

_**Saya mengetik ini saat sedang mengopi bareng teman-teman saya langsung jadi. Yah, dan sekali lagi berterimakasihlah pada teman Author yang tabletnya Authoe gondol lagi. Hoho.. kayaknya saya memang harus menjual Laptop jebot itu dan diganti Tablet deh biar bisa Update cepat terus.**_

_**.**_

_**-HALILOYA-**_

_**.**_

_**BUKTIKAN MERAHMU OK. *plak***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Freak, Gaje, Gak Nyambung, Dan Masih Banyak Kesalahan yang melebihi Typo di fic ini. Hehehe *nyengir kuda***_

_**.**_

_**-L.A Lights-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua minggu berlalu sampai saat ini. Dimana sang wanita Kupu-Kupu memasuki kehidupannya. Semakin dekat tanpa sadar. Dan lebih dekat tanpa tersadar. Canda tawa selalu mengisi suasana megah di manshion Uchiha. Senyuman, candaan. Dan mungkin akan di simpan sebagai lembaran di hari esok mendatang.

"Kau tak pernah mengunjungi orang tuamu, usuratonkachi." ujaran datar datang dari bibir Sasuke. Ia sedang menikmati siang hari dengan menonton acara televisi bersama dua 'penghuni' rumahnya.

Naruto menoleh seraya nyengir kuda. "Hehe, tak apa teme. Lagian kaa-san sering aku hubungi kok," sahutnya apa adanya. Sedangkan sang surai musim semi masih fokus dengan tayangan televisi, di temani cemilan kecil berada di pangkuannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bahkan kakak 'cantik'mu selalu menghubungiku, menanyakan kabarmu." Ia menekan kata 'cantik' dengan seringaian kecil.

Naruto mendecih pelan dan merangkul pundak Sakura. Inginya cuman menggoda tapi malah langsung dapat jitakan gratis. Ahir-ahir ini jika pemuda blonde itu main seenaknya memegang tanpa 'permisi' sudah dapat dipastikan, akan ada benjolan di kepala jabriknya.

"Jangan colak-colek Naruto," terlihat jelas jika wanita cantik itu sedang kesal lantaran di ganggu saat dia sedang serius-seriusnya memperhatikan acara televisi.

Hanya cengiran penuh dosa yang di tunjukkan pemuda blonde itu. Kemudian Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Oi teme. Kau naksir kakak-ku yah?" godanya sembari memberikan kedipan di akhir ucapannya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mana mungkin aku suka kakak-mu, usuratonkachi. Aku masih normal," tentu saja Sasuke masih normal. Dan mana mungkin dia menyukai kakak Naruto yang notabenya bergender laki-laki.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengatakan dia cantik?"

Uchiha bungsu itu lantas membuang muka dengan gerakan cepat. "Hn," responnya terlihat bosan. Lebih memilih diam daripada meladeni omongan tak bermutu sahabatnya.

_~teng-tong~_

Bunyi bell yang berdenting, membuat pemuda stay cool itupun lekas berdiri dan menuju pintu. Siapa gerangan yang bertamu siang-siang gini? Teman-temannya tak mungkin. Mereka lebih suka mampir malam.

Dengan gerakan malas, Sasuke membuka pintu kediamannya lebar-lebar, dan seketika itu pula dirinya sempat sedikit kaget mendapati siapa yang berkunjung. Seorang yang barusan ia perbincangkan dengan Naruto berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hay Sasuke," sapa pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Cantik memang, tapi dia laki-laki dan tak lain adalah abang si baka Dobe.

Deidara kakak Naruto yang hanya terpaut 4 tahun itu tak datang sendirian. Disampingnya seorang wanita cantik nan anggun berambut merah, sebuah tai lalat berada persis di sebelah dagunya memberi kesan manis.

"Hn, ayo masuk," Sasuke berjalan duluan diikuti kedua manusia beda gender itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang telentang diatas sofa dan kepalanya ia senderkan di paha Sakura sebagai bantalan. Sesekali dia menggoda si pinky, seperti mencubit dagunya dan menoel Oppay Sakura dengan wajah mesum.

"Janga colak-colek Naruto! Geli tau" Ia menjitak kepala kuning Naruto geram. Siapa juga sih yang tak risih bila di colak-colek dengan seenaknya sendiri.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya. Sampai safirnya menangkap tiga manusia yang berjalan kearahnya. Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget mendapati abangnya kesini. Tak biasanya sang abang main kesini jika tak ada hal penting dengan Itachi, yang notabenya teman dekatnya.

"Wah-wah, pantasan kau betah disini jika ada seorang gadis," sang abang bersurai pirang itu menyindir dan mengambil duduk di sebelah sofa yang dihuni Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto nyengir cenggung sembari memposisikan dirinya duduk. Menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Deidara dan wanita berambut merah itu secara bergantian.

"Hehe.. halo Fuka-nee," Naruto melambaikan tangannya gaje, menyapa wanita berambut merah kekasih sang abang

Fuka tersenyum manis dengan kepala sedikit miring. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura lalu berganti pada adik kekasihnya lagi. "Dia pacarmu Naruto?" tanyanya. ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin sembari bertopang dagu.

Naruto nyengir kuda dan tak lupa tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedangkan si pinky menunduk malu.

"Dia pacarnya Naruto,"

"TEME/SUKEEE" jerit Sakura dan Naruto bebarengan dengan mata mendelik tajam. Wajah keduanya merona malu bercampur kikuk.

Deidara terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau pintar sekali memilih pacar baka! Dia cantik seperti..." Abang 'cantik' itupun menghentikan ucapannya sembari merangkul kekasihnya. "Seperti kakak iparmu, hahaha"

Dua wanita yang di puji itupun langsung membuang muka blushing.

Naruto kemudian berdehem seraya menunjuk Sakura. "Dia Haruno Sakura. Pacar cantikku, hahaha" niatnya ingin bergurau tapi malah menambah rona kemerahan di pipi putih si pinky.

Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal.

Deidara tersenyum meskipun tak luput sebuah keringat sweatdrop yang meluncur dari belakang kepalanya. "Salam kenal Sakura! Aku Namikaze Deidara. Kakak pacarmu yang bodoh ini" kata 'bodoh' dari Deidara setidaknya membuat Naruto manyun di tempat.

"Salam kenal Namikaze-san," balas Sakura ramah dan sopan.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, lagipula kau akan menjadi adik iparku,"

Wajah putih itu sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke sekarang, akibat perkataan yang terlampau santai dan blak-blakan. hanya senyumlah yang menjadi rospon dari Sakura.

Pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang mulai bosan karna merasa di kacangin. Sedangkan sang sahabat berambut jabrik hanya nyengir lima jari.

"Cukup panggil aku Fuka, Sakura-chan." Mungkin sesi perkenalan yang terkesan normal hanya dari wanita cantik berambut merah ini.

Sakura mengangguk singkat sebagai respon.

Deidara menguap sebentar dan tersenyum menatap adik yang dianggapnya bodoh dan konyol. "Em.. kalian bertemu dimana? Dan kau Sakura!" Jari telunjuk Deidara mengarah pada si pinky. "Kenapa kau mau sih sama Naruto yang bodohnya bukan main?"

Sakura sweatdrop. "Eh, hehehe.. bisa saja Deidara-san bergurau," jawabnya kikuk.

Naruto nyengir lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "Umm. Kami bertemu di... bertemu di.. dimana yah?" Kepala bersurai pirang itu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan arti -tolong aku-

Fuka dan Deidara menautkan alisnya serempak.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. 'Aku yakin pasti waktu melahirkan kakinya duluan yang keluar' pikirnya sambil tersenyum miris. Miris mengingat otak Naruto yang tak pernah maju dari dulu.

"Kami bertemu di kedai Ichiraku, yah benar kedai Ichiraku, hehe" jawab Naruto ahkirnya, dengan kikuk dan kebongongan yang sangat jelek. Kedai Ichiraku? Apa tak sekalian ketemu di kuburan Naruto?

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan guratan kemerahan di kedua pipinya. 'Bodoh, kenapa aku diam saja, kalau seperti ini kan makin susah, huh' pikir Sakura menjerit-jerit frustasi.

"Oh," respon sang abang singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Itachi?" Deidara celingukan kesegala penjuru ruang tengah.

"Kencan dengan pacar barunya," jawab Sasuke santai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. "Ahir-ahir ini si baka Aniki itu sering mengambil cuti agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya,"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya pendengaran mereka kah atau memang ada nada yang sedikit aneh yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

'Hanya aku yang masih menjomblo' ternyata itu yang menjadi masalah nada agak gimana Sasuke barusan. Mungkin suatu saat akan ada Malaikat jatuh yang di kirim dari langit untuk dirimu Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" Deidara berdiri dari duduknya di ikuti sang kekasih.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ingin tau.

"Kencan. Kau mau ikut? Ayo kalau mau ikut?"

"Tidak-tidak. Pasti akan sangat tak menyengangkan bareng kalian berdua," dan sebuah jitakan gemas dari Fuka mendarat di ubun-ubun pemuda pirang itu.

"Oh ya. Naruto! nanti malam kau kerumah dan ajak Sakura. Tak ada penolakan" ujar sang Abang sebelum pergi dari situ dengan rangkulan mesra pada kekasihnya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu ia tolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum tipis. "Nanti kau harus mau aku kenalkan dengan Kaa-san, Sakura-chan! Tak ada penolakan lho,"

"Huh, terserah kamu Naruto,"

_**-L.A Lights-**_

Bola api yang menerengi bumi kini berganti oleh sang dewi malam. Taburan bintang berhambur di langit malam, seolah cahanya saling bersahutan.

Percikan air bercampur suara kikikan kecil terdengar di sebuah kamar mandi di Manshion Uchiha. Dua kaum Adam dan Hawa saling berhimpitan. Tubuh ramping nan putih itu terjepit antara tembok dan tubuh tegap sang Lelaki. Rambut pink basahnya bergoyang-goyang kekiri dan kanan disaat sebuah lidah menyapu setiap inci leher jenjangnya.

Tangan tan melingkari tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun itu. Bola mata hijaunya terpejam dan tangan putihnya terangkat memegang pundak si pirang. Rintihan kecil dan kekehan geli terus mengisi suasana kamar mandi itu.

Bibir yang semula menelususri setiap inci leher jenjang itu kini menjauh dan menuju keatas. Menggigit dagu sekali dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura. Ia tersenyum dengan mata hampir terpejam.

"Sakura-chan, julurkan lidahmu?" Pintanya.

Tak mau bertanya untuk apa, Sakura sudah tau dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan menahan tawa. Dan saat itu pula lidah kecil merahnya sudah di lumat oleh bibir Naruto. Memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah si pirang untuk waktu cukup lama sampai lidah itu tertarik kembali kedalam mulutnya.

Gerakan cepat bibir Naruto sudah sukses mngulum bibir bawah Sakura. Tak mau hanya memainkan bibir, tangan tan-nya mulai menelususuri oppay si pinky. Memainkan punting kecoklatan itu sesekali.

"Ah~" Sakura menyudahi ciumannya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, emerald-nya menatap setiap inci wajah pemuda pirang yang tersenyum padanya itu. Gerakan cepat tangan Sakura sudah bisa menggapai dan mencubit gemas hidung Naruto.

"Kau mesum sekali," ujarnya sembari menyibak helaian merah muda yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Tak apa 'kan!" sahut Naruto dengan nada kegirangan. Jari telunjukknya mengara kebawah pertanda meminta Sakura untuk mengikuti arah tunjuknya.

Mendengus bosan, Sakura pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto dengan gerakan malas. Dan sejurus kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Masih tak biaa 100% Naruto,"

"Hehe.. tak apa Sakura-chan. Lagian sudah 70% kok, kemajuan. Kemanjuan" ujarnya kegirangan dan memeluk tubuh polos Sakura sembari jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Bodoh," Sakura entah kenapa ia ikutan senang dan memegang kedua pipi Naruto, lantas mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening si pirang.

'Uh.. wajahku pasti memerah nih' batin Naruto malu-malu dan ia berbalik badan sembari mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah air.

_**-L.A Lights-**_

Sang nyonya Namikaze terlihat mondar-mandir mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi pertanda wanita paruh baya itu sedang jengkel. Mendelik tajam pada seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar di sebuah meja makan itu, di tangannya terdapat selembar koran.

"Anak dan ayah, calon menantu juga sama saja," Kushina menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan berdiri persis di samping suaminya. Tadi sih Fuka mau membantu tapi keburu di seret Deidara paksa menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan marah-marah terus Anata! Nanti cepat tua" gurau Minato sembari menepuk pantat istrinya gemas.

PLETAK!

"Ayah, Anak, dan Kakek, mesum semua," setelah meninggalkan satu benjolan di ubun-ubun Minato, Kushina lekas pergi dari ruang tamu menuju dapur lagi.

"Huff.. istri yang ganas. Semoga Fuka dan pacar Naruto tak seganas Kushina," menyebut nama 'pacar Naruto' tiba-tiba membuat Minato penasaran dan tak sabar. Seperti apakah gerangan yang di ceritakan Fuka itu. Katanya sih cantik. Tapi kan katanya? Belum pastinya!

Tak lama kemudian Kushina kembali kesitu dan menaruh masakan untuk menyambut pacar Naruto. Ibu paruh baya tapi masih cantik itu mengambil duduk di sebelah suaminya dan tak luput tatapan tajam yang ia arahkan. Membuat Minato bergidik ngeri.

"Aku pulang anak-anak," suara seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang membuat suami-istri lantas menoleh cepat. Pria tua tapi tampak masih bugar itu tersenyum menatap pasangan suami istri. Ia lalu mengambil duduk di meja makan dengan uapan kecil. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan angka 09-PM.

"Darimana Ayah?" Minato membuka percakapan pada pria tua itu dengan wajah serius. Sedangkan Kushina hanya mendengus maklum, ia sudah tau akan apa jawaban dari ayah mertuanya ini.

"Hahaha. Biasa Minato! Mengunjungi teman lama" sahutnya dengan tawa renyah. Pria tua bernama Jiraiya itu sepertinya sangat santai "Ngomong-ngomong mana Naruto? Apa dia tak pulang lagi hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia kesini ayah. Bersama pacarnya," jawab Kushina tanpa sedikitpun melirik mertuanya.

Jiraiya tampak berdecak senang. "Ho.. bagus itu. Kukira Naruto tak tertarik dengan wanita, mengingat dia tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita. Hahaha, mungkin dia baru sadar jika dada dan pantat wanita itu sangat menggemaskan,"

JDAK!

Sebuah paha ayam sukses menyumbat mulut Jiraiya. Sang pelempar Kushina menatap gahar mertuanya itu. "Ingat umur dong ayah! Anda itu sudah tua masih mesum sekali, lama-lama aku bisa gila jika di kerubungi orang-orang mesum,"

Jiraiya tampak santai-satai saja dan menunjukkan senyuman tak berdosanya. "Jangan marah-marah, nanti Dadamu dan Bokongmu menyusut"

JDAK!

Sebuah sapu sukses membuat jidat Jiraiya memar, yah, setidaknya bisa membuat pria tua itu bungkam di tempat. Minato mendengus bosan, sudah sering hal ini terjadi, sebuah gurauan tak bermutu dari ayahnya selalu berahir dengan amukan Kushina.

"Woy kakek mesum! Tumben jam segini sudah pulang? biasanya juga tengah malam" Deidara tiba-tiba menyindir kakeknya saat ia menuruni tangga bersama Fuka.

"Aku ini kakekmu baka! Jangan panggil mesum," Jiraiya menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara dengan urat-urat yang tercetak di pelipisnya.

'Mulai lagi deh' pikir Kushina. Ia menjedukkan kepalanya di meja.

Deidara hanya nyengir tak berdosa dan duduk disebelah kiri ibunya. Sedangkan Fuka duduk di samping Minato sambil tersenyum pada Minato dan Jiraiya.

Mata Jiraiya bergerak-gerak cepat dari Fuka berganti pada Deidara dan seterusnya. Dapat. "Ehem." Pria tua berambut putih itu berdehem, kemudian dia menyeringai menatap cucunya. "Bercak kemerahan di lehermu dan leher Fuka seharusnya di tutupi. Jangan di pamerin pada kakek dong!"

Blush.

Keduanya merona hebat dan malu-malu. Hanya menutupi leher mereka masing-masinglah yang bisa dilakukan sekarang.

"Benarkan kataku? ayah, kakek, dan anak, mesum semua" makin frustasilah Kushina gara-gara kelakuan mesum keluarganya.

Minato berdiri, ia berjakan menuju istrinya dan menepuk pundak Kushina dengan senyuman menawannya. "Sudahlah Anata! Lagian mereka sudah bertunangan,"

Deidara, Fuka, dan Jiraiya mengangguk setuju.

"KAA-SAN! AKU DATANG?"

Kushina lantas tersenyum lebar dan menegakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya mendapati Naruto dan seorang wanita bersurai pinky berparas cantik. Makin mengembang senyum sang ibu mendapati pacar anaknya.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah kikuk di samping Naruto. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Clana panjang ketat berwarna hitam kebiruan di padu dengan kaos merah berlengan pendek.

Kushina berdiri dan menjitak kepala Naruto gemas. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum. "Aku Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina. Ibu Naruto" sang ibu tampak sangat antusias mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Obaa-san" Sakura sedikit berojigi di depan Kushina.

Wanita paruh baya itupun menyeret tangan Naruto dan Sakura menuju meja makan. Menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya dengan senyuman kian mengembang. Sepertinya sang ibu merasa cocok dengan Wanita merah muda ini.

Minato tersenyum sembari berdehem. "Aku Namikaze Minato. Ayah Naruto!" ia mengahiri dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tua berambut putih yang sedang fokus dengan buku 'icha-icha paradise' di tangannya.

"Ayah! Singkirkan buku mesummu itu?!" ujar Minato rada jengkel akan sifat ayahnya.

Jiraiya langsung tersadar dan tersenyum, kemudian ia mendongak untuk mencari wajah baru di meja makan ini. Sakura tersenyum tapi raut wajah mereka berdua berubah.

'Kakek ini?'

'Gadis ini? Gadis yang waktu itu?'

_**-TBC-**_

_**Saya sudah menyiapkan ini sejak awal. Jiraiya gituloh raja mesum sejagat raya. Bahkan kemesumannya menyamai 'kame sennin' seorang pria tua yang ada di fandom sebelah itu tuh. Dragon beek.**_

_**Mungkin akan berahir 2 atau 3 chapter lagi deh, atau 4 kali yah. *plak* pokoknya fic ini akan saya selesaikan dulu baru yang lain saya garap. Hehe. Biar kepala saya gak berasap.**_

_**Hari-hari ini bakalan bisa update cepat mungkin. Mengingat saya baru beli Tablet. Enak juga sih ngetik di layar touch screen. Gak bikin jari-jari sakit. Hehe. Dan Laptop jebot saya sudah saya buang ke tukang rongsok bercadar mirip unta arab.**_

_**Kakuzu : sejak kapan gue jadi tukang rongsok geblek.**_

_**L.A : DIAM NAPA LOE UNTA ARAB! DAN KENAPA LOE NYASAR SAMPAI SINI DODOL!**_

_**Kakuzu : terserah gue dong.**_

_**L.A : minggat sana ke gua rombeng oraganisasi nista loe.**_

_**Kakuzu : wani piro *mata ijo Kakuzu blink-blink***_

_**L.A : Nih 500 perak, lumayan buat beli krupuk mandala.**_

_**Kakuzu : cih. Apaan ini? Buat beli micin saja gak cukup. Ok gue cabut dulu, mau cari rongsok lagi. *sambil dadah-dadah nista***_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**I**_

_**L**_

_**D**_

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-L.A Lights-**_

_**.**_

Sakura memasang exspresi yang sulit di artikan. Wanita pinky itu seperti sedang menggali sesuatu dari dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan kakek ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Dan lain lagi dengan Jiraiya, bola matanya menatap fokus wajah seputih porselin itu. Dan sesuatu yang membuat Jiraiya yakin jika ia pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumya. Tatto, sebuah tatto merah yang ada di dahinya. Mengingatkan Jiraiya pada seseorang.

_Pria tua berambut putih merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan nampak bahwa ia sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Ia berhadapan dengan wanita berambut pirang yang duduk persis di sofa hadapannya._

_"Kau masih tetap saja cantik seperti dulu Tsunade!" Jiraiya mulai menggombal. Retinanya memasuki mode fokus, mengamati belehan dada besar si wanita pirang yang nampak terbuka._

_Tsunade mendengus. Ia bertopang dagu dengan uapan kecil. "Jika kau bicara tatap orangnya! Jangan tatap dadanya," ia menyindir. Tapi malah tawa terbahak yang ia dapatkan._

_Tsunade meraih ponsel yang ada di atas meja sembari menghubungi seseorang. "Suruh dia kesini! Ada yang ingin aku pastikan," setelah mengatakan itu, Tsunade menaruh ponselnya kembali._

_"Siapa yang kau suruh kemari?" Jiraiya bertanya. Meskipun pandangannya masih tak lepas dari belahan dada menggiurkan Tsunade._

_"Orang baru." sahut Taunade singkat. Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti, apalagi kalau bukan Kupu-Kupu, jika ada kata orang 'baru'_

_Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar. Tsunade pun cepat tanggap dan menyuruh sang pengetuk untuk masuk. Pandangan Jiraiya teralih dari dada Tsunade. Ia sedikit tersenyum mendapati wanita berambut pinky berojigi pada mereka berdua._

_"Duduklah dulu, Sakura" pinta Tsunade._

_"Ha'i" Sakura pun duduk disamping atasannya sembari pasang telinga. Siap mendengarkan apa yang akan di sampaikan atasan._

_Tsunade memejamkan matanya. Ada perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan matang-matang, Sakura? Tentang semua yang akan terjadi?" Suara Tsunade terdengar tegas. Tapi manik kecoklatannya menatap sendu gadis pinky._

_"Saya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang Tsunade-sama," jawab Sakura mantab, meskipun batinnya sedikit berguncang. Antara yakin dan tak yakin. Pilihannya kali ini akan menentukan masa depannya. Entah hancur atau suram._

_Jiraiya menatap dalam diam keduanya. Satu kesan yang tertangkap pandangan Jiraiya. 'Mereka seperti begitu mirip, hehe. Bahkan tatto di kening pun sama' Jiraiya membatin sembari geleng-geleng. Ia lalu mengambil minumuman yang ada di depannya, lantas pria tua itupun meneguknya._

_"Tapi kau masih 'gadis' Sakura! Dan apa kau benar-benar tak memikirkan masa depanmu? Kebahagiaanmu kelak?"_

_Bruussshhh! Jiraiya menyemburkan minuman yang belum ia telan dikala mendengar kata 'gadis' dia ingin membuka suara dan menggoda, tapi ia urungkan. Wajah Tsunade berubah menjadi sedih, begitupula dengan Sakura._

_Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa Tsunade-sama. Saya rasa kebahagiaan bisa diraih dalam kondisi apapun" suaranya mencicit._

_Tsunade mendongak. Entah kenapa ia tak rela jika gadis ini mau merusak dirinya. Tsunade tak rela. Entah kenapa ia tak rela. Karna..._

_Jiraiya diam. Seolah ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan dua wanita itu. Ia tau kenapa Tsunade seperti itu pada Sakura. Masalalu pasti mengingatkan wanita pirang itu. Dan jiraiya tak tau apa yang terjadi pada gadis pinky. Hanya diam dan mencoba menyimak yang di dengarnya._

_"Jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, tak apa. Sekarang kembalilah" Tsunade memijit keningnya._

_Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kristal bening turun dari kelopak matanya. Hari ini, malam ini. Kegadisannya akan hilang._

_"Apa tak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan sedikit padaku Tsunade?" Jiraiya memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama sejak terahir kali melihat Tsunade menjadi gelisah seperti ini._

_"Dia Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang merasakan kejamnya dunia.." Tsunade menyeka sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. "Seminggu yang lalu dia datang kesini bersama salah satu temannya yang kebetulan bekerja disini. Saat Sakura bertemu denganku pertama kali. Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang dia ucapkan?" Tsunade meraih gelas minuman dan membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia melirik Jiraiya sekilas yang nampak tak bergeming. Tapi ia tau jika Pria tua itu mendengarkan._

_"Dia bilang kalau aku cantik mirip orang india karna memiliki tatto di dahi." Tsunade sedikit menarik bibirnya keatas. "Dia ingin bekerja disini dan aku langsung menerimanya. Tapi aku memberinya waktu seminggu untuk memikirkan keputusannya dengan matang, selagi aku mencari tau latar belakangnya.." Tsunade menghela nafas._

_"Kedua orang tuanya mati, Sakura hidup berdua dengan adiknya. Dia rela menjual tubuhnya demi keluarga satu-satunya. Dia sepertiku. Kami begitu mirip, kami menjual tubuh kami demi orang yang kami sayangi. Tapi..." Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Genangan air dari kelopak matanya mulai membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. "Adikku sudah mati."_

_Jiriaya masih diam. Benar dugaannya jika Sakura membuat Tsunade mengingat dirinya yang dulu. Wanita di depannya ini dulunya juga seorang Kupu-Kupu Malam. Menjual tubuhnya demi keluarga satu-satunya. Dan Tsunade adalah teman SMA Jiraiya dulu. Dan Jiraiya sangat syok saat mengetahui Tsunade seorang pelacur. Tapi ia merasa jika Tsunade adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah di kenalnya._

_"Sejak dulu kau selalu menolakku dan menendang 'adik'ku saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu. Hahaha." Jiraiya mencoba membuat perhatian Tsunade teralih padanya. Tapi tampaknya wanita pirang itu masih enggan untuk berpaling._

_"Bahkan sampai saat ini jika aku menyatakan cinta padamu kau masih suka menendang 'adik'ku" Jiraiya terkekeh. Memang dari dulu ia sangat mencintai wanita pirang ini. Dan Tsunade juga dari dulu tak pernah suka pada Jiraiya._

_"Dulu aku menikah karna di jodohkan. Tapi aku ternyata masih tak bisa melupakanmu, Tsunade." Jiraiya mengenang mendiang Istrinya yang sudah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu karna sebuah penyakit. "Yah, dan aku berharap suatu saat kau menerima cintaku yang sudah kadaluarsa ini."_

_"Baka"_

Jiraiya tersadar dari lamunan beberapa bulan lalu, saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Jiraiya menengok dan mendapati Minato menatapnya penuh selidik. Tak hanya Minato saja tapi semua yang ada di meja makan itu kecuali Sakura yang masih merasa tak asing dengan wajah di depannya ini.

"Kau tidak memikirkan hal mesum yang berkaitan dengan Sakura 'kan ayah?" Kushina menatap tajam ayah mertuanya. Ia mengira jika sang ayah sedang membayangkan hal mesum dengan Sakura, mengingat Jiraiya cukup lama memandangi wanita pinky itu.

"Haha.. tidak-tidak" Jiraiya menggaruk jidatnya. Ia lalu kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku Jiraiya! Ayah Minato," Pria tua ini mencoba sebiasa mungkin. Dan ia lebih memilih memamerkan wajah mesumnya daripada wajah terkejut.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura balas tersenyum, tapi ia masih mencoba mengingat apakah ia memang pernah bertemu dengan lelaki tua ini sebelumnya.

'Pantasan akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah melihatnya' Jiraiya melirik Naruto yang nyengir entah pada siapa itu. Kemudian ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. 'Apakah dia sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya? Dan Naruto, bocah bodoh itu kenal dimana?' Jiraiya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi ia lebih memilih mengangkat bahu saja. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

_**-A Mild-**_

Selesai acara makan bersama, tampak, Sakura, Fuka dan Kushina membereskan semua yang ada di meja makan panjang itu menuju kedapur. Dan senyuman Kushina mengembang, apalagi ia di bantu calon menantunya dan pacar anaknya. mengobrol sesama wanita setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa jenuhnya.

Minato membaca koran dan duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Deidara seperti menyimak majalah yang berjudul -cara merakit bom yang baik dan benar. Agar suara ledakan bisa membangunkan semua orang satu komplek.

"Naruto, ikut aku kedepan," Jiraiya menatap cucunya yang sedang selonjoran di sofa. Naruto mengangguk saja dan berdiri. Menyusul langkah sang kakek yang berjalan duluan.

Cucu dan kakek itupun duduk di depan rumah sembari memandangi langit yang tampak indah dari biasanya. Bintang-bintang tampak kelap-kelip secara bergantian. Masih hening lantaran belum ada yang membuka suara.

"Naruto, apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

Naruto menoleh. Aneh menurutnya perkataan kakeknya ini. Safirnya menatap wajah pria tua yang masih memandang hamparan langit, tak sedikitpun menoleh padanya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menyukainya atau tidak?" Masih tak berpaling dari langit yang ia tatap. Jiraiya mengabaikan pertanyaan balik Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk sembari menggaruk rambut jabriknya. Ia tak tau kenapa kakeknya bertanya seperti ini. Mungkinkah jika si kakek takut jika ia mempermainkan Sakura. Lantas jawaban apakah -ia menyukai Sakura atau tidaknya- dirinya tak tau.

"Aku tak tau. Memangnya kenapa sih kakek mesum?" Biasanya Naruto akan langsung dapat jitak jika memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan mesum. Tapi pria tua itu tak melakukannya, membuat Naruto makin tak mengerti akan suasana ini.

"Jika kau tak tau. Lantas kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya?" Kali ini Jiraiya menoleh. Menatap serius safir cucunya. "Apa kau hanya mempermainkannya, Naruto?"

Naruto terperangah. Ia diam membisu dan hanya bisa menatap mata Jiraiya. Kedua alisnya turun bersama kedua kelopak matanya. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, kakek" jawab Naruto ahirnya. Ia menoleh menatap arah lain. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan kakeknya kali ini. Ia tak tau, dan tak menemukan jawaban.

Jiraiya menepuk bahu cucunya sekali. "Jika kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sakura.." Jiraiya menarik nafas, bayangan wajah sendu Tsunade terbayang dalam benaknya. "Tinggalkan. Jangan sakiti dia"

DEGH!

Seperti sebuah hantaman batu yang menyerang dada pemuda pirang. Kenapa ia merasakan debukan keras di dadanya saat mendengar kata 'tinggalkan' Keringat kecil-kecil mulai turun dari keningnya. 'Ada apa ini? Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan kakek?' Batinnya berkecamuk.

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati reaksi dari sang cucu. Tapi ia memilih diam dan menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Jiraiya menantikan jawaban yang sudah ia kira-kira.

"Kau tau tentang Sakura-chan?" Naruto menoleh, ia menelan ludah. Sudah pasti kakeknya tau banyak tentang Sakura, terbukti perkataan 'jangan sakiti' lebih menjurus pada kata 'wanita baik'

Jiraiya tampak tak terkejut akan pertanyaan itu. Ia kemudian menanggapi dengan santai. "Sakura seorang Kupu-Kupu Malam. Dan kau pasti sudah tau 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tertohok, bagaimana kakeknya bisa tau, dan kenapa jika kakeknya tau Sakura adalah Kupu-Kupu Malam, dia tak marah sama sekali padanya. Malah kakeknya seperti menjauhkan Sakura dari rasa sakit akan hati.

"Lalu jika kau tau ke-"

"Aku tak memandang status semata," Jiraiya memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia sedikit meremas bahu cucunya. "Dia orang yang berhati besar. Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Tolong! Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia Naruto! Jangan menambah luka hatinya," suara Jiraiya terdengar sangat lirih.

Nafas Naruto memburu. "Tapi aku.. Aku..." mata sebiru lautannya tampak bergetar. "Aku tak tau apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak... dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya,"

Jiraiya memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati semilir angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. 'Aku hanya ingin membuat Tsunade yang satu ini (Sakura) menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diraih oleh Tsunade yang lain' Jiraiya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Ayo cepat masuk" suara Kushina yang bersidekap dada di depan pintu membuat Cucu dan Kakek menghentikan obrolan serius mereka dan berjalan kedalam.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disini dari tadi Minato?" Kushina menunjuk dada Minato. Ia memicingkan matanya berharap suaminya menjawab bukan dengan alasan.

Minato tersenyum menawan dan menepuk pantat Kushina. "Cari angin, Anata" jawabnya. Kushina hanya mendengus dan berjalan kedalam meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri di dekat bingkai pintu.

'Jadi begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti' Minato menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk menyusul istrinya. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Meskipun tak akan baik jika istrinya tau hal yang ia simpan ini.

_**-A Mild-**_

"Sakura, kau tidur denganku yah!" Kushina memandang penuh harap pada wanita pinky itu. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana Sayang?" Minato menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh kepada para anak dan ayah juga calon menantunya, seolah meminta dukungan.

"Kau tidur dengan Naruto. Yasudah kami mau tidur dan ngobrol-ngobrol dulu," Kushina langsung menyeret tangan Sakura menuju lantai atas, menuju kamarnya. Terkadang ia juga tidur dengan Fuka jika ingin mengobrol panjang lebar sesama wanita.

"Aku tak mau tidur denganmu, Tou-san" Naruto menatap ayahnya seolah ia malu jika harus tidur dengan Minato.

Minato mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kamarmu aku tiduri" Minato pun beranjak dari sana menuju kamar anaknya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo dan tak tau harus tidur dengan siapa. Dengan kakeknya, ogah banget deh.

"Aku tidur bersama kalian yah, hehehe" Naruto menatap Deidara dan Fuka. Ia lebih memilih tidur bertiga ketimbang harus mendengar suara berisik Jiraiya jika sedang tidur. Apalagi kalau bukan mendengkur.

"Gundulmu! Masak bertiga. Aku dan Fuka kan ma-" Deidara berhenti berucap dikala ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Fuka dan tatapan jahil dari Jiraiya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan. "Ok, kau tidur sama kita baka!"

"Sip," Naruto nagcungin jempolnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya. Sudah tengah malam dan Naruto sangat ngantuk sekali. Dan esok saatya dia mencari tau -jawaban- atas pertanyaan Jiraiya. Apakah ia mencintai Sakura atau tidak. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Sekali ketik langsung jadi. Entah berapa lama saya ngetik ini saya tak tau. Yang jelas puntung rokok di asbak sudah penuh. Tadi saat saya baru pulang kerja eh ternyata keponakan saya yang berumur 16 tahun sedang mainin Tablet baru saya. Dan dia sempat mau menghapus semua fic saya jika tak ketahuan. Dia jahil banget deh. Untung dia cewek jadi cuman saya tabok saja pantatnya. Jika cowok saya congok mulutnya dengan Sendal.**_

_**Ok makasih bagi yang sudah membaca atau mereview fic ini**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-AMARAN-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Warning : Au, Freak, Gaje, Abal, OOC.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_-L.A Lights-_**

**_._**

**_._**

Dua pemuda bersurai terang dan gelap, tampak sedang menikmati sore hari dengan menghabiskan waktu di sebuah pelabuhan. Nampak raut wajah malas terpampang di wajah Uchiha Sasuke, ia berkali-kali mendengus sembari menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada sebuah tiang. Sedangkan sang sahabat sepermainan menaruh kedua tangannya di pagar yang membatasi dirinya dengan lautan juga kapal-kapal yang berlalu lalang-entah pergi atau baru kembali.

Safirnya menatap sayu air lautan di bawahnya, memandang pantulan dirinya dalam diam. Tak bedah jauh dengan sahabat berambut gelap. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang kian menggelap dikala sang mentari mulai terbenam. Menyemburkan asap rokoknya kasar, Sasuke mulai jengkel akan keadaan ini.

"Cepat katakan apa yang mengganjal otakmu, Usuratonkachi? Aku tak punya waktu banyak." terdengar nada dengan sedikit geraman dari Sasuke, entah apa yang membuatnya tak sabaran kali ini. Menghisap rokoknya brutal secara terus menerus.

Naruto menoleh. Ia menelan ludah paksa, ia berharap dalam hati jika teman sepermainannya ini mempunyai solusi yang dapat sedikitnya membuat pikirannya yang berkecamuk selama tiga hari ini sedikit ringan. Yah, sudah tiga hari semenjak Jiraiya memberinya pertanyaan yang ia tak tau akan jawabannya. Dan si wanita musim semi masih dirumahnya. Lebih tepatnya sebuah alasan Naruto kepada seluruh keluarganya bahwa Sakura harus mendekatkan diri kepada mereka semua. Dan sangat kebetulan sekali jika sang ibu sama sekali tak keberatan, justru malah sangat bersemangat dan tampak senang.

Tapi apakah sang ibu akan tetap senang jika tau latar belakang Sakura?

"Kau pernah mencintai seorang atau tidak?" pertanyaan bodoh memang, tapi harus dipertanyakan demi menjawab semua yang hinggap dalam benaknya.

Alis Sasuke berkedut, ia membuang puntung rokoknya sekaligus menginjaknya gemas. Onyx-nya melirik Naruto penuh kekasalan. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau ketahui, Naruto?" Pemuda emo itu membuang panggilan sayang -dobe- lantaran geram setengah mati. Haruskah ia meladeni obrolan tak bermutu ini jikalau dirinya lebih memiliki waktu yang jauh lebih penting. Penting sekali.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya sembari mengangguk polos, dan hal itu malah membuat urat-urat kekesalan tercetak di jidat Sasuke. Tapi ia mencoba merilekskan dirinya, mencoba meredam kekesalan pada Sahabat. Sasuke sadar betul jika yang di tanyakan Naruto pasti ada hubungannya dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Tapi jika kau bertanya 'suka'. entah sudah berapa wanita yang kusukai" tidak puas akan jawaban dan peryataan dari Sasuke membuat pemuda blonde itu mendengus.

"Itulah masalahnya.." Naruto mengusap separuh wajahnya sembari menghela nafas. "Aku menyukainya. Dan aku mencintainya. Tapi.."

"Kau tak tau apa yang kau cintai dan kau sukai darinya 'kan?" Sambar Sasuke cepat. Kali ini ia menoleh menatap sepasang mata sebiru lautan sang Sahabat.

"Yah, kau benar!" Naruto menatap sekeliling. Mengmati satu persati orang-orang yang juga menghabiskan waktu sore di pelabuhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai darinya? Senyumnya? Wajahnya? Atau.." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto, ia memposisikan tubuhnya di samping si pirang. Onyxnya menikmati pemandangan yang tak pernah membuat siapapun bosan akan pesona tenggelamnya mentari.

"Atau.. kau suka **Itunya**?" sambung Sasuke datar, tak ada nada jahil atau apapun. Yang ia katakan murni sebuah pertanyaan pada semua kaum Adam. Cinta dan suka itu beda-beda.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada tumpuan tangan. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jika boleh ia akan menjawab semuanya. Tapi jika ia menjawab semuanya. Maka itu bukanlah cinta, melainkan...

"Dan itu semua adalah Nafsu," ujar Sasuke sembari menepuk bahu Naruto. "Secangkir kopi mungkin akan menjernihkan otak jongkokmu itu," dan pemuda bersurai gelap itupun berjalan menuju motornya di ikuti Naruto. Kekesalannya hilang entah kenapa. Huh, persahabatan memang paling utama bukan.

_**-A Mild-**_

Haruno Sakura memainkan gadgetnya di depan kediaman Namikaze. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi dengan posisi agak miring dan kedua kaki naik diatas kursi yang ia duduki. Tampak sangat antusias meminkan barang elektronik itu. Yah, mungkin sekedar mengobrol dengan teman-teman serta menanyai adiknya dapat membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Dan tentunya ia tak akan lupa pada seorang wanita yang-meskipun terlihat garang dan kejam-tapi memiliki sisi kebaikan tersendiri.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade. Jika ia mengingat sering di marahi Tsunade saat pelanggan complain membuatnya tertawa. Semua memang kesalahnnya sih. Dan sebagai seorang Kupu-Kupu Malam -yang tak lagi junior- seharusnya ia bisa menuruti semua keinginan pelanggan. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa jijik. Terlebih lagi prinsip yang ia pegang -pelanggan hanya membeli 'itu' dan tidak ada yang lain.

Bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman saat email dari Tsunade yang berbunyi 'jika mereka berbuat yang macam-macam hubungi aku'. Senang memang mendapat email seperti itu. Tapi Sakura bosan juga sih, mengingat entah sudah berapa banyak email yang berbunyi sama dari Tsunade.

"Belum tidur, Sakura?" Sakura menoleh. Tersenyum ramah sembari menurunkan kedua kakinya, ia pun mengangguk.

Pria yang menyapa-Minato menggeser kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 30 malam. Naruto belum pulang dan Jiraiya pergi entah kemana an belum kembali. Sedangkan Kushina sudah tertidur. Dan anak sulung juga sudah tertidur lantaran kecapean habis bekerja.

"Sakura! Boleh aku tau sedikit mungkin. Tentang, kau, Naruto, dan..." Minato berhenti sembari menggeleng. Ia kemudian tersenyum ramah, menatap sepasang emerald wanita di hadapannya ini. "Yah, tentang kau dan Naruto"

Rona kemerahan tampak samar-samar terlukis di kedua pipi putihnya. Minato yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Dilihat dari gelegat dan respon Sakura, sudah jelas jika wanita di hadapannya ini menyuka-ah tidak, mencintai mungkin.

"Jadi?" Masih dengan senyuman menawan tapi jahil bagi penglihatan Sakura. Minato bertopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanan mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Ah.. haha. Bagaimana yah! Aku bingung mau mulai darimana," Sakura tak tau harus memulai darimana. Memangnya apa yang harus ia ceritakan.

"Terserah darimana saja tak apa" ujar Minato.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan apa saja yang pernah ia alami dengan Naruto. Mulai dari hal-hal konyol dan lain sebagainya. Dan ia harus mati-matian membuat sebuah kebohongan tentang pertemuan mereka. Dan Minato hanya tertawa renyah dan sesekali tersenyum. Tentu pria paruh baya ini tau mana yang kebohongan dan tidak. Dan sejujurnya Minato merasa terhibur.

_**-A Mild-**_

Suara kemrisik air laut yang menyapu pasir, berpadu dengan kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan disana. Langit tampak agak menjingga dikala sang surya kian tenggelam. Sapuan angin yang lumayan kencang menerbangkan pohon-pohon di pinggiran lautan.

Tampak dua muda-mudi yang berdiri kokoh menghadap luasnya samudra. Dua surai mencolok bergoyang-goyang sesuai irama alunan angin. Damai yang mereka rasakan, suasana tenang tanpa suara bising.

"Kau sering kesini, Naruto?" suara terlontar dari bibir tipis wanita permen karet. Ia sedikit menyelipkan rambut sampingnya kebelakang telinga di kala helaian-helaian itu mengganggu pandangannya.

Naruto menoleh sembari tersenyum lebar. "Jarang sih. Tapi biasanya aku dan Sasuke kadang-kadang kemari jika ingin." Kemudian ia melangkah kedepan. Menjejakkan kakinya pada air laut yang menyapu pasir putih disana.

Sakura ikut melangkah. Rok selututnya agak tersingkap-singkap oleh angin nakal. Berdiri persis disamping pemuda pirang seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Ah, lama juga ia tak pernah meluangkan waktu seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan,"

Sakura menoleh kesamping. Memberikan gumaman sebagai sahutan, alisnya naik satu mendapati kepala pemuda pirang itu menunduk kebawah, seolah ia sedang bercermin dalam air asin.

"Apa yang dirasakan orang jika..." Naruto meneguk ludah. Safirnya melirik sekilas Sakura. "Jika orang itu jatuh cinta." ahirnya lolos juga ucapan itu meskipun ia sempat ragu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kecil. "Kau bertanya untuk dirimu sendiri atau untuk orang lain?"

"Untuk orang lain kok, hahaha"

"Bohong! Pasti untuk dirimu sendiri 'kan?" Sakura menekan dada kiri Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, sedangkan tangan kiri berdacak pingang. Emeralnya menatap lurus sepasang shappire pemuda di hadapannya kini.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada pesisir laut. "Jika tak mau menjawab ya sudah deh. Ayo pulang." Naruto berbalik badan dan siap melangkah sampai bahunya di tahan oleh tangan Sakura.

"Jawab atau tidak? Kalau tidak ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai petang" Naruto mendongak seolah ia tak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaannya barusan, padahal dalam batinnya ia ingin pertanyaannya terjawab.

Hening dikala Sakura seperti sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu. Kemudiam ia mengangguk mantab.

"Ok, akan kujawab kok," Sakura menyerah dan berjalan kepinggiran. Roknya agak sedikit basah terkena cipratan air laut. Mendudukkan pantatnya di pasir diikuti Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan, Sakura-chan." Naruto menekuk lutunya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas lutut sebagai tumpuan. Ah, entah kenapa paranoma lautan yang kian menggelap membuatnya tersenyum. Satu kata. Indah.

Sakura mengambil posisi nyaman. Ia duduk sembari merentangkan kedua kakinya. Tak perduli roknya kini kotor akan pasir. Menaruh kedua tangan di atas paha iapun mulai menjelaskan.

"Menurutku.. ingat Naruto! Ini menurutku." Melihat Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti iapun melanjutkan. "Jika aku berdekatakan dengan orang yang kucintai aku akan merasa nyaman. Merasa tenang. Dan akan sangat betah berdua dengannya meskipun itu sangat lama. Berjumpa dan dapat menatap wajahnya sekilas entah kenapa membuatku senang." tanpa terasa guratan rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di pipi putihnya.

Naruto mengangguk, manik birunya melirik kesamping. Menatap wajah cantik yang tersorot cahaya jingga dari sang surya yang mulai menghilang di ujung samudra sana. Tersenyum kecil mendapati rona kemerahan di pipi Sakura.

"Apa hanya itu Sakura-chan? Tak ada lagi kah?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat hingga surai-nya bergoyang-goyang. "Kan sudah kubilang jika itu menurutku. Entah apa menurutmu dan menurut orang lain jelas berbeda-beda." Ia mencubit gemas hidung Naruto hingga hidung pemuda itu memerah. Uh, pasti sakit itu.

"Huh.." Naruto mendesah sembari berfikir. Memang benar yang ia rasakan ada dalam penjelasan Sakura. Tapi.. entah kenapa seperti masih belum cukup, dia ragu.. dia takut.. Naruto takut jika yang ia cintai bukan hatinya. Melainkan fisik dan lain sebagainya.

"Lalu siapa kiranya lelaki yang kau cintai Sakura-chan?" Tak sopan memang. Tapi pertanyaan kali ini membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya berulang kali, harap-harap cemas.

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya seperti itu baka!" Sungguh ia tak habis fikir akan pemikiran Naruto. Bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu dengan wajah super polos.

"Tak tau." Langit mulai menggelap. Dan wajah yang sedari tadi Naruto lirik sudah mulai tersamarkan akan kegelapan. Meskipun gelap tapi keduanya masih enggan untuk beranjak.

Kepala merah muda itupun menoleh, menatap wajah berkulit tan yang menatapnya juga. Entah apa exspresi yang Naruto pasang kali ini ia tak tau lantaran tersamarkan oleh kegelapan. Ucapan 'tak tau' membuatnya bingung. Siapapun pasti juga bingung mendapati jawaban seperti itu. Apalagi suara Naruto saat mengeluarkan kata 'tak tau' tampak aneh dan. Ah entah tak seperti biasanya. Apa karna burungnya? Pasti bukan. Sakura yakin pasti bukan karna burung.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Ia memegang pipi kiri pemuda blonde itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. Dapat terasa hembusan nafas mereka yang beradu lantaran jarak yang cukup dekat. "Kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum. "Entahlah. Aku pun tak tau." Sekali lagi jawaban bodoh yang membuat siapapun pasti bingung.

"Apa pertanyaanmu mengenai perasaan ada hubungannya dengan seseorang?" Kali ini wajah Sakura kian mendekat. Ujung surai merah mudanya menggelitik wajah Naruto saat angin nakal menerbangkan helaian demi helaiannya.

"Sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan, Sakura-chan! Dan aku ragu atas apa yang aku rasakan." Kepalanya mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hembusan nafas mereka saling bersahutan.

"Kau tak boleh ragu atas apa yang kau rasakan baka!" Meskipun Sakura tak tau apa yang di pikirkan Naruto, ia mencoba untuk membuat pemuda itu yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Tangan kanan putihnya mengelus pelan pipi Naruto, memberi kenyamanan bagi pemuda itu.

Naruto menutup mata, meresapi aroma tubuh Sakura yang tertangkap oleh penciumannya. Benar. Dia harus yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Sakura masih menunggu akan apa yang terlontar dari bibir pemilik surai blonde itu. Ada rasa takut di hatinya jika apa yang ditanyakan Naruto tadi berhubungan dengan wanita yang entah ia tak tau. Dan bila itu benar... mungkin akan sakit yang ia rasa.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." Bisikan serta terbukanya kelopak mata Naruto membuat bola mata Sakura melebar sempurna. Seolah ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Belum sempat ia membuka suara, sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Senang... Sakura senang mendengarnya.

Tubuh mereka terjatuh diatas pasir dan berguling kesegala arah. Saling bergantian tindih menindih tanpa melepas sentuhan bibir mereka.

Dan rembulan yang mulai nampak menyinari dua pasangan muda-mudi yang berguling di atas pasir. Seolah sang dewei malam ikut tersenyum akan apa yang dirasakan keduanya.

_**-A Mild-**_

Sang Ibu rumah tangga bersurai merah mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa ruang tengah. Ah, pekerjaan rumah memang sangat melelahkan. Seandainya Sakura atau Fuka ada pasti ia tak akan selelah ini dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Ibu paruh baya tapi masih cantik itu menguap. Ia bosan karna tak ada teman untuk di ajak ngobrol. Suaminya entah kemana. Ayah mertuanya sedang mengerjakan sebuah novel mesum dalam kamarnya. Kushina merasa bosan.

Sampai maniknya mendapati sebuah barang kotak kecil yang berada di samping sofa yang ia duduki. Menatap cukup lama sembari mengingat apakah itu benda punyanya atau tidak. Diraihnya benda berwarna pink bergambar hello kitty, yang tak lain adalah ponsel.

"Milik siapa ini?" Ibu cantik memutar-mutar ponsel yang ia pegang. Kemudian Kushina mengangkat bahu dan akan menaruh ponsel itu kembali sebelum sebuah panggilan membuatnya menatap ponsel pink itu kembali.

Menimang-nimang apakah harus di jawab atau tidak. Tak mungkin kan jika anak laki-lakinya mempunyai ponsel pinky. Lalu siapa? Fuka kah, atau Sakura! Tak mau banyak pikiran ia pun menggeser tombol hijau sembari menaruh di daun telinga. Siapa tau penting bukan.

_"hey Sakura! Duh aku kangen sekali lho.. sebentar lagi masa kontrakmu akan habis 'kan? Kalau tak salah 7 hari lagi, atau 8 hari lagi, atau 9.. ah itu tak penting. Oh ya Sakura. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang sangat-sangat membuatku penasaran. Boleh kan?"_

Mulut Kushina terbuka lebar. Mencoba mencerna ucapan yang mirip gerbong kereta api itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. 'Kontrak, kontrak apa?' Batinnya tak mengerti, sampai ia tersadar dikala sebuah suara dari seberang telfon sana yang memanggil nama 'Sakura'.

Yah, ini ponsel Sakura.

_"Kenapa kau diam saja sih.. menyebalkan. Ok aku bertanya dan jawab yaachh.. ummb. Pemuda blonde yang mengontrakmu itu apa selalu 'minta' setiap hari? Dan kalian sehari melakukan 'itu' berapa kali?"_

Kushina menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia mencoba menyambungkan ucapan demi ucapan yang ia tangkap. 'Kotrak, pemuda blonde, minta tiap hari, melakukan itu berapa kali' Kushina tercekat.

Tanpa pikir panjang jemari ibu cantik itupun menekan tombol merah dan sambungan berahir. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening. Ia tak akan kaget jika anaknya sudah pernah melakukan hubungan yang tak seharusnya dengan seorang wanita mengingat kelakuan mesum turun dari kakeknya. Tapi serasa ada yang kurang. Sebuah kata 'kontrak' membuatnya merasa ada yang kurang. Tapi apa?

Ditatapnya ponsel pink itu sembari mengangguk entah kenapa. Di otak-atiknya barang elektronik itu dengan cepat. Menelusuri percakapan demi percakapan dalam pesan singkat. Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat membaca setiap isi yang ia baca. Nafasnya mulai memburu, keringat di dahinya mulai nampak.

Jangan..

Jangan..

Karna Kushina terlanjur-

"Dia pelacur"

-suka dengan Sakura.

Kekecewaan yang nampak terlihat dikala ia sudah sangat menyukai dan merasa cocok dengan wanita muda itu. Sampai sebuah rahasia membuatnya linglung. Anaknya, Naruto dan Sakura membohonginya.

"Mereka bukan kekasih." Kelopak mata ibu cantik itu tertupup sembari menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. "Dan Naruto hanya menyewanya." Makin pening kepalanya saat mengetahui anaknya menyewa seorang pelacur yang entah untuk apa ia tak tau.

Dan ibu cantik itupun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah Naruto dan Sakura kembali. Ia bingung memikirkan jawaban -untuk apa Naruto menyewa seorang pelacur? Hanya itu. Dan ia kecewa telah di bohongi.

Terlebih lagi ia terlanjur Suka dengan wanita bersurai musim semi itu. Hah, masa depan memang tak bisa di tebak.

Benarkan Kushina?

_**-TBC-**_

_***Gubrak* maaf Author kepleset minyak goreng. Entah berapa chap lahi ini sellesai. Hehe. Kemarin saya tanya pada pacar saya tentang rasa dengan orang yang id sukai. Dan itu deh yang aku tulis untuk penjelasan Sakura adalah penjelasan pacar saya. Yah bagimanapun saya adalah pria. Dan tak akan tau isi hati wanita. Jadi tanya deh. *nyengir kuda***_

_**Maaf ya jika fic ini jelek dan gak nyambung sama sekali. lah, Author membuat cerita selalu dari kehidupan sehari-hari. Jadi yah jelek dan gak greget babar blass.**_

_**Ok makasih bagi yang membaca. Dan suka dengan fic saya.**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_

_**.**_

_**~REVIEWS~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Au, Abal-abalan, Freak, Gaje.

.

.

-L.A Lights-

.

.

Tampak sebuah motor kawasaki memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Memakirkannya dengan asal dan dua penunggang itupun turun dengan tawaan renyah, entah apa yang habis mereka lakukan sehingga raut keduanya tampak senang.

"kau bodoh Naruto! Lihat pakaianku jadi kotor semua,"

Naruto hanya nyengir dan menunjuk calana pendek serta kaosnya. "aku juga kotor Sakura-chan." ujarnya.

Kemudian keduanya pun lekas beranjak masuk rumah, mandi mungkin, mengingat rambut mereka yang gatal akan pasir laut. Berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali candaan ringan mereka lontarkan sampai keduanya berhenti di ruang tengah.

Naruto maupun Sakura nampak bingung mendapati Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, beserta Deidara duduk dengan wajah serius di sofa. Yang menjadi permasalan bingung mereka ialah. Ada apa? Kok tumben tegang!

"Naruto, Sakura! Duduk," mendengar suara Kushina yang kelewat datar dan tegas membuat mereka berdua menurut dan duduk bersampingan.

Jiraiya hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dan tak mau membuka suara barang sedikitpun. Sama halnya dengan Minato yang lebih memilih menyangga kedua tangannya serta mata tertutup. Lain lagi dengan Deidara yang hanya diam dan fokus mengamati majalah yang ia pegang. Meskipun Namikaze muda ini tak tau akan situasi sekarang, di suruh berkumpul ya ikut saja.

Tak suka akan keheningan dan tak tau asal usul perkumpulan serta suasana tegang ini membuat Naruto membuka suara. "jadi apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Entah firasat atau memang sesutu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sakura merasa tak enak batinnya, entahlah ia tak tau dan merasa cemas.

"Jadi bisa kalian menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

Alis kiri Naruto naik satu mendapati suara ibunya yang tidak dirinya mengerti sama sekali. "maksudnya?"

Kelopak mata pria tua berambut putih lantas tertutup. Sungguh Jiraiya merasa bingung sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini pun tak tau. Deidara mulai menghentikan aksi membacanya dan mencoba menyimak apa maksudnya ia di ajak berkumpul.

Bola mata ibu berambut merah bergulir, menatap wajah cantik wanita yang duduk di samping anaknya. "bisa jelaskan sesuatu Sakura!" dan di barengi dengan Ponsel pink yang Kushina glincirkan di atas meja. Berada persis di depan yang punya.

Sakura tercekat, tak perlu menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ia tau. Tau hanya dengan memandang ponselnya yang baru saja di glincirkan ke arahnya oleh Kushina. Perasaan tak enaknya memang tak bohong.

"yah itu benar," hanya penjelasan singkat dan jelas membuat Kushina memasang raut wajah agak sendu meskipun samar. Sedang Naruto dan Deidara tak ngeh drngan penjelasan atau ucapan Sakura.

Minato menghela nafas sembari mengusap separuh wajahnya.

"Dan kau Naruto!" Kushina menatap serius anak bungsunya. "bisa jelaskan mengapa kau menyewa seorang pe-la-cur,"

Mata Deidara mlotot dan ia toleh kiri kanan. "pelacur! Siapa pelacur? Dan maksudnya apa ini sebenarnya. Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku!" abang Naruto jelas kaget mendengar Naruto menyewa seorang pelacur. Tapi siapa? Dan untuk apa?

Tak ada yang menyahuti Deidara, suasana tampak hening. Naruto tersentak kaget bagaimana ibunya bisa tau. Lain dengan Sakura. Ia mencoba memasang topeng sekokoh mungkin meski hatinya mencelos di kala ucapan penuh penekanan terlontar dari mulut Kushina.

Mendapati anaknya yang hanya bisa diam membuat ibu paruh baya itu mendesah. "Diammu aku anggap sebagai jawaban iya." ujarnya membuat Naruto menatap tak percaya ibunya.

"Cukup Kushina! Biarkan waktu berjalan dengan sendirinya." Jiraiya berkata dengan lirih tanpa menatap menantunya, melainkan menatap Sakura yang mati-matian menahan topengnya agar tak retak.

"Dan Sakura!" Kushina menoleh lagi menatap Sakura, sedang yang di tatap hanya bisa diam. "aku wanita kamu pun wanita. Jelas kamu mengerti apa yang di inginkan seorang wanita untuk anaknya 'kan?"

Anggukan mengerti dan pelan Sakura tunjukkan. Ia paham betul apa maksud Kushina. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku dan menggepalkan erat tangannya. Menatap lirih wanita merah muda yang ada di sampingnya. Dapat tertangkap oleh safirnya jika bahu Sakura agak bergetar meskipun tak jelas jika tak diamati dengan seksama. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kushina!"

Panggilan Minato tak membuat Ibu cantik itu bergenti dan malah tersenyum tipis serta melanjutkan ucapannya. "seorang ibu tak akan rela bukan jika anaknya berhubungan dengan wanita Kupu-Kupu!"

Sekali lagi anggukan lemah yang Sakura tunjukkan.

"Dan ku harap kalian tak memiliki hubungan apapun seperti kebohongan kalian berdua padaku.." mengambil jedah sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan. "sekarang apa kalian mempunyai hubungan atau tidak?"

"Kami-"

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun"

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapannya di penggal Sakura dan terlebih wanita pinky itu mengucapkan empat kata yang sungguh menyakitkan baginya.

Jiraiya tau itu bohong. Minato pun tau. Dan Kushina juga tau. Tapi egonya yang menganggap itu semua benar dan ia tak akan rela anaknya berhubungan dengan Kupu-Kupu.

"bagus, sekarang Sakura! Kau bisa kembali bekerja di tempatmu dan anggap saja kontrakmu dengan Naruto sudah berahir." Kushina berdiri dan menaruh tas jinjing yang berisikan pakaian wanita pinky di bawah kaki Sakura.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba berdiri. Mengambil tas yang ada di bawahnya sembari berojigi sebentar dan iapun lari keluar dengan topeng yang sudah hancur.

Naruto yang masih syok atas ucapan Sakura, dan tak menyadari jika wanitanya sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersadar dan menoleh kesegala arah. Mendapati wajah lesu Jiraiya serta dengusan lirih dari Minato. Deidara hanya diam terpaku, ada rasa sesak di hati abang Naruto ini melihat ibunya yang kelewat kejam. Pelacur juga manusia dan punya hati kan!

"Dimana Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya pada semuanya.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Kushina hanya menatap keluar pintu dimana Sakura pergi. Ibu ini sedikit melamun.

"Dia pergi! Susul dia!"

Mendengar suara abangnya yang seperti mendukung membuat Naruto tersenyum dan berlari keluar. Tapi bahunya di tahan oleh tangan ibunya. Mencoba melepaskan tahanan Kushina tapi tetap tak bisa. Ibunya masih ngotot melarangnya.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya," ujar Kushina tegas.

Naruto geram. Di cengkramnya pergelangan tangan ibunya sembari menatapnya tajam. Membuat Kushina tersentak, seumur-umur anaknya tak pernah memberikan tatapan seperti ini padanya.

"PERSETAN DENGAN UCAPANMU!" dengan sekali hentak tangan Kushina terlepas dan Narutopun berlari mengejar wanitanya. Meninggalkan Kushina yang menangis mendapat bentakan kasar dari anaknya.

Tak sadarkah dirimu jika ucapanmu pada Sakura meskipun terkesan biasa-biasa saja tapi sangat menusuk Kushina?

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Mendapat teriakan yang familiar bagi pendengarannya. Sakura pun menoleh sekilas dan mendapati Naruto berkari kearahnya. Tampak wajah cantik itu sangat menyedihkan dengan genangan air mata yang terjatuh dengan deras.

Kembali menoleh kedepan dan berjalan dengan tas jinjing lumayan besar di tangan kirinya. Sampai langkahnya terhenti di saat sebuah pelukan dari belakang mendekap tubuhnya.

Trotoar jalan yang sepi akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tapi masih nampak mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Lampu-lampu jalanan menyinari keduanya. Angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang pun tak membuat keduanya merasakan hawa dingin.

"sudahlah Naruto! Apa yang di katakan ibumu itu benar." ujar Sakura mencicit, mencoba meredam kepedihannya. "Dan lepaskanlah! Aku mau pulang," lanjutnya lirih.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan bergenti di depan Sakura. Memegang kedua bahu ramping wanita di hadapannya kini.

"Gomenne, Naruto!" tersenyum miris Sakura pun melepas pegangan di kedua bahunya dan mencegat taxi.

Naruto menatap sendu wanitanya yang kini sedang membuka pintu taxi. "beberapa jam yang lalu kau memberi kehangatan disini." Naruto menunjuk dadanya.

Sakura diam dengan posisi siap masuk mobil taxi itu. Ingin mendengar apa lanjutan orang yang di sayanginya.

"Sekarang kepahitan pun kau berikan disini."

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh. "Terkadang cinta tak harus memiliki, Naruto." ia pun masuk kedalam taxi dengan genangan air mata yang terus terjatuh. 'akupun sama. Tadi kehangatan pun disini. Sekarang kepahitan pun disini juga. Gomenne Naruto'

Mobil taxi melaju dan hilang di pandangan safir yang mulai meredup. Seperti orang linglung yang hanya bisa menatap jalan yang baru saja di lalui taxi orang yang ia sayangi.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki. Mungkin kau benar Sakura-chan." punggung tegapnya bersender di tiang lampu trotoar. "tapi kau memang milikku dan sampai kapanpun hanya menjadi milikku." kepalanya mendongak menatap rembulan yang berada persis di atas kepalanya.

"karna kau dan aku sudah terikat"

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat dalam keramaian club, tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak ataupun menggodanya. Wajah menyedihkannya agak tersamarkan oleh kelap-kelip lampu. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju lantai atas dan memasuki sebuah kamar kusus untuk para wanita.

Melempar tasnya asal dan duduk di atas ranjang sembari bertumpuan pada lutunya. Menagis lah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa dan mengapa.

Kenapa semua harus mema-

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka tak membuat pemilik surai merah muda itu menoleh. Sedang orang yang baru masuk tampak kaget sekaligus senang melihat kawannya sudah kembali dan terlebih ada di kamarnya. Yah, ini bukan kamar Sakura.

"hey kau sudah kembali, sejak kapan?" wanita bersurai keemasan itu mendekat dengan senyuman tipis, tapi sejurus kemudian senyumannya sirna tergantikan raut wajah iba. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura sembari mengelus punggungnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanyanya. Tapi bukan jawaban yang ia trima justru sebuah pelukan erat. Si pirang ini menebak-nebak apa sekiranya sampai membuat Sakura sangat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada dada wanita blonde itu sembari terisak kecil. Kawannya yang pengertian hanya bisa mengelus kepala merah mudanya dan mencoba menenangkan.

"kenapa sesuatu harus pandang status! Apa sebegitu hinanya seorang Kupu-Kupu?" ujarnya lemah.

Wanita blonde bernama lengkap-Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Apa kau mau crita sedikit, Sakura!"

Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya sembari mengapus air matanya. Dan. ah, baju bagian dada Ino sudah basah oleh air matanya. Merasakan tangan putih Ino yang membelai pipinya membuatnya agak nyaman.

"Bagi kesedihanmu padaku, Sakura"

.

.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa ada sapaan dari anak pada ibunya. Entah benci atau tidaknya tak ada yang tau. Meskipun hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong. Ia tak bisa membenci ibunya.

Memikirkan wanita merah muda membuatnya rindu. Ia ingin ibunya tak melarangnya bersama Sakura, tapi apa daya jika sang ibu masih tetap pada pendirian egoisnya. Apakah segala sesuatu harus di ukur dengan latar belakang. Banyak orang bilang Iya dan banyak pula yang bilang tidak. Jadi akan sulit.

Atau bisa mengambil kesimpulan bagaimana jika semua manusia baik. Dan bagaiman jika semua manusia jahat. Ah, jelas akan semakin kacau jika tidak 50-50.

Waktu ia pulang saat Sakura sudah pergi, ia melihat Ayah, Ibu serta Kakeknya berdebat lantaran keduanya sudah mengetahui siapa Sakura lebih dulu. Naruto kaget bagaimana bisa ayahnya tau akan hal itu dan darimana. Tapi ia senang saat sang ayah bilang jika semua itu tergantung padanya. Seorang laki-lakilah yang paling mengerti laki-laki.

Dan sekarang ini Naruto duduk di sebuah cafe bersama sahabatnya yang paling bisa di andalkan. Dan sahabatnya yang secara tak langsung membuatnya mengenal Sakura.

"Jadi kau bisa 'kan teme? Menemaniku ke club itu."

Sasuke menyeruput cappuchino-nya sebentar seraya menghisap rokoknya sekali. "baiklah," jawabnya. Padahal dalam batinnya ia senang lantaran sudah lama tak berkunjung kesana. Fyuhh, siapa juga sih yang tak betah jika ceweknya bening-bening.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecek jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan angka 07-PM. "ayo teme," ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar di atas meja dan keluar bersama Sasuke.

Dan dua pemuda itupun berboncengan menaiki motor. Tak mau naik mobil karna menurut Sasuke, itu tak keren sama sekali. Perjalanan yang menepuh 40 kilo hanya disii dengab obrolan ringan. Sampai keduanya sampai tujuan dan memakirkan motor lalu berjalan masuk.

Saat sudah di dalam lagi-lagi seperti D-javu dimana seorang pria beralis tebal menuntun mereka menuju para wanita catik lagi sexy yang berjejer di sebuah sofa dengan pakaian minim.

"Pilih yang mana! Semua gadis-gadis ini memilik semangat masa muda di atas ranjang,"

Sasuke hanya mendengus saat para wanita itu berkedip dan melambai padanya. Lantas iapun menatap Lee. "kami ingin bertemu Nona Tsunade." jelas Sasuke.

"untuk apa?"

Tanpa banyak tanya Naruto langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memasukkannya dalam saku Lee. Pemuda beralis tebal itu cepat tanggap dan mengantar mereka berdua menemui atasannya. Setelah itu Lee kembali turun dan bekerja seperti biasa.

Semua wanita disini sudah terbandrol dimana tak ada tawar menawar, membayar pun harus ke kasir, jika pelangga ingin memeberikan uang tips pada Kupu-Kupu yang di sewanya, itu tak masalah, asal tetap membayar pada kasir. Tergantung umur serta wajah dan bentuk tubuh akan beda harganya. Dan jika ada pelanggan yang tidak menaati aturan, semisal sudah waktu habis tapi masih didalam. Bersiaplah di seret dan hajar. Bahkan jika ada yang membuat kerusuhan di bar akan lebih parah lagi. Seminggu sekali akan ada pembersihan, dimana semua wanita akan di tes. Apakah ada yang menyimpan penyakit atau tidak. Jika ada yang punya penyakit ringan akan di obati tapi jika penyakit yang sulit di obati akan di keluarkan. Para Kupu-Kupu harus pandai menjaga kebersihan sendiri. Maka tak heran jika tempat ini sangat di sukai banyak orang. Lantaran kebersihan sangat terjamin.

Saat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan Tsunade, betapa kagetnya mendapati pria tua berambut putih sedang merebah di sebuah sofa dengan santainya. Dan sekarang Naruto sangat yakin jika kakeknya sangat sering kesini. Dan secara tak langsung menjawab kebingungannya tentang kakeknya mengenal Sakura darimana. Dan mungkinkah kakeknya pernah 'mencicipi' orang yang disayanginya. Naruto berharap tidak.

"kakek mesum! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto sembari duduk bersama Sasuke.

Jiraiya menoleh dan terkekeh kecil. "Dan kau sendiri kenapa kesini? Mencari si pinky?" tanyanya balik.

"Dia cucumu?" Tsunade menyambar dan menatap Jiraiya. Sedang Sasuke menguap bosan dan onyx-nya bergulir kesegala arah. Bosan mungkin Uchiha bungsu ini.

"yah dia cucuku."

"pantasan dia agak mirip dengan anakmu." Tsunade tersenyum, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Naruto, menyilangkan satu kakinya dan mulai ke topik utama. "Jadi ada perlu apa lagi? Mengontrak Kupu-Kupu lagi kah?"

Gelengan cepat Naruto tunjukkan. "Ano, apa bisa aku bertemu dengan Sakura-chan?"

Diam-diam Jiraiya tersenyum. Sungguh senang dirinya mengetahui jika cucunya tulus dan serius dengan wanita merah muda itu.

Alis kiri Tsunade naik penuh tanda tanya. "untuk apa! Kau ingin mengontraknya lagi?"

"bukan-bukan," pemilik surai pirang jabrik itu sekali lagi menggeleng. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya," lanjutnya mantab.

Mata Tsunade memicing menatap cucu temannya kini. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. "Kau menyukainya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke mulai menguap bosan. Jiraiya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sayangnya dia tak bekerja disini lagi,"

"APAAA!"

PLETAK.

"Jangan berteriak di samping telingaku baka Dobe!" pelaku penjitakan. Sasuke. Menatap tajam sahabat blondenya yang hanya bisa merengut kesal.

Tapi. Naruto bersyukur jika Sakura sudah tak bekerja sebagai Kupu-Kupu lagi. Nyengir lebar dan ia pun berdiri. "ya sudah kalau begitu! Kami mau kerumahnya dulu. Dan errr.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Membuat tiga manusia mengeryit bingung.

"Apa kakek ada hubungan sesuatu dengan Nona Tsunade?"

Tertawa renyah Jiraiya lakukan. Kemudian ia menatap cucunya dengan jahil. "Apa kau tak keberatan jika Tsunade jadi nenekmu, Naruto?"

"oh tak apa kok!" sahut Naruto polos dan pergi bersama Sasuke menuju rumah si pinky.

JDAK!

"Baka! Mana mau aku jadi istrimu," ujar Tsunade agak kesal setelah mendaratkan asbak rokok di jidat Jiraiya. Tapi nampak guratan kemerahan tipis di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Sungguh tak mau?"

JDAK!

Botol Wisky mendarat di jidat Jiraiya kembali.

.

.

Deidara berjalan dengan santai menuju depan rumah sembari menenteng segelas cappuchino di tangan kirinya. Lalu alis pirangnya mengernyit mendapati ibunya yang sepertinya sedang melamun. Menghampiri Kushina yang duduk di atas kursi depan rumah sembari menaruh segelas cappuchino di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deidara pelan. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai bermain ria dengan gadgetnya.

Kushina masih melamun dengan kepala di sangga oleh telapak tangan kirinya. Pandangannya tampak meredup. Menghela nafas sejenak dan melirik putranya yang memiliki raut wajah cantiknya kini.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan semua itu salah?" tanyanya membuat Deidara mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

Deidara diam sejanak dan mengamati wajah cantik ibunya. "Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang di salahkan," sahutnya membuat Kushina mengernyit. "Tapi sebagai wanita, seharusnya Kaa-san mengerti perasaan wanita itu sendiri."

Tersentak kaget akan lanjutan Deidara. Serasa kata-katanya pada Sakura di kembalikan padanya.

"Dan aku sebagai laki-laki tak bisa menyalahkan ucapan Kaa-san atau membenarkan ucapan Kaa-san pada Sakura waktu itu." pemuda blonde itu menyeruput cappuchinonya sejenak. "Dan aku tau jika semua ibu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

Kushina menunduk dalam.

"Tapi apakah ibu itu sendiri bisa tau apa yang di inginkan dan terbaik untuk anaknya? Jawabanya tentu saja tidak! Bukankah begitu, Kaa-san!"

Kushina paham. Ucapan Deidara secara tak langsung menyangkutkan Naruto, benar, dia tak tau apa yang terbaik untuk Naruto, yang ia tau hanya yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Deidara berdiri. Entah kenapa moodnya langsung terasa buruk. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Deidara sempat kembali berkata. "Apakah semua harus ada ukurannya! Dan bagaimana perasaan Kaa-san jika menjadi Sakura waktu itu?"

Dan Kushina benar-benar tertohok. Deidara benar, ia tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura waktu itu. Dan seharusnya dirinya lebih paham dengan Sakura yang notabenya Wanita. Sama seperti dirinya.

Entah menyesal atau tidaknya Kushina sekarang, ia tak tau. Terlebih Naruto yang seminggu ini tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa padanya. Jangankan bertegur sapa. Melirik dirinya pun seolah tak sudih.

Penyesalan tak akan datang di awal kan, Kushina?

**_-TBC-_**

**_Updated kilat nih.. mumpung kepala saya lagi jernih. Dan maaf ya jika jelek dan abal-abalan, hehe.. maklum lah Amatiran. *nyengir kuda*_**

**_._**

**_-A Mild-_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Au, Gaje, Abal, Freak, Gak Nyambung._

_._

_-L.A Lights-_

_._

_._

Pintu rumah itu di ketuk oleh tangan berkulit tan. Sang pemilik tangan tersebut tersenyum lebar. Rindu. Ia rindu-sangat. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan serius. Tak pandang status atau segi fisik. Yang jelas hatinya merasa tenang jika bersamanya. Dan akan berlubang jika tanpanya. Ironis.

Jika kita membahas tentang cinta, mungkin akan sangat panjang. Dimana cinta itu sendiri ada bermacam-macam-atau bisa di artikan dengan games. Dimana semua ada levelnya. Cinta remaja kebanyakan orang bilang. Bodoh. Kenapa? Kau membeli permen dan kau membuangnya jika rasanya tak enak di mulut, dan tinggal beli lagi. Atau sama-sama Cinta Nafsu. Merepotkan.

Pintu terbuka. nampak Konohamaru menatap Naruto dan Sasuke-yang sedang menguap sembari memandangi sekeliling.

"Ada apa Nii-chan, Mesum?"

"Ingin bertemu dengan Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto jujur.

Konohamaru menggeleng. Membuat alis pemuda pirang itu nampak mengkerut. "Onee-chan belum pulang dari tadi siang,"

"Memangnya kemana?"

Angkatan bahu Konohamaru tunjukkan. "Aku tak tau! Kenapa tak Nii-chan hubungi saja."

Naruto tersenyum simpul sembari mengacak-ngacak surai hitam adik Sakura itu. "Akhir-Akhir ini Sakura-chan tak bisa di hubungi." jelas Naruto pelan. Mengundang lirikan Onyx dari Uchiha bungsu.

Konohamaru mengangguk. "Kemarin-kemarin, Onee-chan sering melamun." dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai. Sedang Naruto agak menunduk seolah ia sangat bersalah. Padahal tak ada yang harus di persalahkan. Dunia ini berputar.

"Bocah! Apa kau tak mempersilahkan kami masuk, eh?" Sasuke bersidekap dada, melirik Konohamaru yang berdiri persis di depan bingkai pintu.

"Tidak boleh! Kata Onee-chan aku tak boleh mengijinkan orang asing masuk," Bocah ABG ini membentangkan tangannya seolah tak ada yang boleh masuk, dan tak luput tatapan tajamnya di arahkan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto maupun Sasuke saling berpandangan. Alis mereka bertautan. Orang asing katanya.

"Terlebih Orang mesum macam kalian berdua."

BLAM!

Dan Konohamaru masuk.

"Dasar anak-anak," gumam Sasuke dan berjalan menuju motornya diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. "Sekarang kau mau menunggu Wanitamu atau pergi ke suatu tempat, Dobe?" tanyanya sembari menaiki motornya.

"Entahlah,"

Sasuke nampak berfikir, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tiba-tiba merasa kikuk. "Dobe! Sebaiknya kita menghabiskan 2 atau 3 jam di club tadi dulu."

Naruto mlotot. "Ngak mau teme. Kau pasti mau main 'kan? Aku ogah."

"Ayolah! Sudah lebih dari dua minggu aku tak 'mencuci' senjataku." Jelas Sasuke datar.

Pemuda blonde lantas mendecih. "Tampangmu Ok teme! Tapi kenapa kau tak laku sih?" dan satu tabokan mendarat di pipi tan Naruto. Penghinaan paling dalam untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau pikir wanita akan datang padaku dan berteriak-teriak gila dan ingin menjadi kekasihku, hanya karna aku tampan? Itu tak mungkin baka, ini dunia nyata. bukan drama monoton yang sering kau tonton"

Naruto menggaruk jidatnya. "hehe, iya juga sih. Mana ada wanita seperti itu hanya karna kau tampan." Naruto baru ngeh. Halo, apa wanita akan semurah itu dan meneriaki seorang pria hanya karna tampan. Tentu tidak ding.

"Cih, ayo naik baka! Nanti kita kembali lagi."

Lalu motor itu melaju ke tempat klub kembali. Demi melampiaskan hasrat Sasuke yang memuncak. Sejaim-jaimnya Sasuke, dia juga manusia dan punya nafsu dan harus di salurkan. Atau bahasa bekennya servis senjata.

.

.

Mobil merah mengkilap itu berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Dua penumpang dari berbagai sisi pintu turun. Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah berwajah stoic serta tatto 'AI' di keningnya berjalan masuk cafe itu. Di sebelahnya nampak wanita bersurai merah muda.

Mencari tempat yang pas dan memesan pesanan. Sang pemuda menyatukan telapak tangannya sembari tersenyum tipis pada wanita di hadapannya kini. Dan di balas dengan senyuman pula.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau betah bekerja di tempatku?" pemuda bernama Sabaku No Gaara membuka suara. Sorot mata tajamnya bergulir kesegala arah.

"Tentu saja aku betah, dan apa tak berlebihan kau menjadikanku sekertarismu?" Haruno Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada pelayan saat pesanan mereka baru di antarkan. Ia menyeruput minumannya sejenak dan kembali menatap pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara terkekeh kecil. "Tidak! Kenapa aku menjadikanmu skertaris karna kau Orang yang jujur, dan.." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya kala ia memakan cemilan sejenak. "karna kita adalah teman"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya-ya. Dan mana boneka teddy bearmu yang selalu kau bawa dulu?"

Gaara membuang muka. Ia malu, "Kau ini. Mana mungkin aku yang sekarang selalu membawa-bawa boneka seperti dulu lagi." kemudian ia menunjuk wajahnya. "Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini."

"haha.. Aku jadi ingat saat kita SMP dulu. Saat boneka teddy bearmu aku ambil kau mau menangis. Buhaha-emmbb" Bola mata hijau jernih itu sedikit berair dan bahkan ia hampir meledakkan tawanya jika sebuah tangan tak menahan mulutnya paksa.

"Kau ini. Kenapa kau masih mengingat masa-masa cengengku sih?" Gaara pun melepaskan bekapannya setelah dirasa tawa si pinky agak meredam.

Masih menahan tawa, Sakura pun menjawab dan membuat Gaara tersenyum. "Karna kau adalah temanku. Dan pastinya kenangan itu tak akan hilang."

Dulu setelah kelulusan SMP. Gaara pindah dari Konoha, bersama ibunya. Sedang ayahnya masih menetap di Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Dan waktu itu Gaara memilih ikut saja dengan ibunya. Dia menyangi keduanya, tapi ia ingin bersama ibunya lantaran ingin menjaganya. Gaara ABG dulu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak bisa mencegah perpisahan keluarga. Memangnya mau apa dia, jika bukan jodoh tak mungkin kan ia paksa untuk tetap bersatu. Dan saat itupula Sakura merasa kehilangan teman bercanda sekaligus cengengnya.

Hari berselang hari. Bulan berselang bulan, dan tahunpun berselang tahun. Saat Gaara sudah lulus SMA dia bukan lagi orang yang cengeng dan bukan juga Gaara yang suka menenteng boneka teddy bear kemanapun dan kapanpun. Menjadi Gaara yang berbeda. Setahun lalu sebuah kesedihan ia trima. Sebuah kecelakaan menimpa ibunya. Gaara tak mau terus menangis, sebab ia adalah calon seorang pemimpin kelak. Laki-laki adalah calon pemimpin sebuah keluarga, maka dari itu ia akan menatap kedepan. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia pindah ke Konoha. Tinggal di kediaman ayahnya. Serta bekerja di perusahaan sang ayah pula. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu pertemuannya kembali dengan Sakura.

_**Fleshback**_

Sakura Haruno. Berjalan tertatih-tatih di jalanan sepi. Hening dan sunyi menyelimutinya. Berjalan dengan kaki telanjang tanpa merasakan sakit saat kulit kakinya beradu dengan aspal jalan. Linglung. Angin dingin menyapu wajah putihnya. Hijau menyejukkan bola mata itu nampak meredup. Harusnya ia lebih memilih menetap dulu di club dan tidur. Tapi tidak, ia lebih ingin pulang dan ingin tenang.

Sampai sebuah lampu mobil dari kejauhan nampak mulai mendekat. Sakura tak sadar jika kendaraan itu menuju kearahnya. Pun begitu dengan si pengemudi yang sibuk adu argumen di ponselnya. Sampai Ponsel itu dimatikan dan si pengemudi kembali fokus kedepan. Saat itupula matanya terbelalak.

Dengan sigap sang pengemudi menginjak pedal rem serta membanting stirnya. Dewi penyelamat masih memihak pada Sakura.

Sakura tersadar. Kaget bercampur takut yang ia rasa. Bisa-bisanya ia melamun sampai hampir tertabrak. Masih diam harap-harap cemas mengamati mobil di hadapannya, pintu terbuka tertangkap maniknya. Dan turun seorang pemuda yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Meskipun wajahnya samar akan kegelapan, tapi Sakura merasakan aura kemarahan dari orang itu.

"KAU MAU MATI APA? KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT BAKA!" Dia-Gaara berteriak dengan nafas tersenggal, keringat dingin mengucur dari jidatnya. Hampir, hampir saja ia menghilangkan satu nyawa.

"Gomen!" Sakura bersuara lirih dan menunduk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Gaara menggeram marah. "Jika berbicara tatap mataku" ujarnya agak lebih tenang, tak seharusnya ia membentak seorang wanita. Terlebih ia sangat menyangi mendiang ibunya, yang juga seorang wanita.

Emerald itu terangkat, menatap bola mata jade green. Dan saat itu pula keduanya sempat kaget. Keduanya larut akan bentuk wajah masing-masing.

"Gaara" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Sepontan tangan putihnya meraih pipi pemuda di depannya kini. "kau Gaara 'kan?"

"Sakura." tidak salah lagi. Gaara tak akan salah mengenali orang di depannya kini, teman SMPnya dulu yang selalu kerap menjahilinya.

Dan sebuah senyuman Sakura tampakkan. Gaara dengan sigap menuntun Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Mengantarkan wanita musim semi itu menuju rumahnya. Bernostalgia nanti. Yang penting dia harus mengantarkan wanita ini pulang. Dan pertanyaan akan ia tanyakan lain waktu. Kenapa wajahnya sangat menyedihkan?

_**End Flashback**_

"Sakura, apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang belum kau jawab waktu itu?"

Sakura mendesah, ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kiri memainkan ponselnya. "Apa kau sungguh ingin tau?" mendapati anggukan tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Sakura pun tak ada alasan lain demi menjawab.

"Aku seorang Kupu-Kupu malam.." ia berhenti demi melihat reaksi apa dari temannya kini. Hasilnya ia melihat raut terkejut Gaara. "Aku tak ada pilihan lain demi menghidupi serta menyekolahkan Konohamaru."

Wajah terkejut Gaara terganti dengan wajah iba.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu ada orang yang menyewaku selama satu bulan. Pemuda yang menyewaku ternyata mengalami masalah dengan Alat klaminnya, kecelakaan kamar mandi membuat klaminnya tak bisa ereksi." sesekali Sakura harus mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa jika menyangkut si pirang ia merasa-

"Lalu?" Gaara akan menyimak penjelasan Sakura ini dengan serius. Ia berfikir mungkin penyewaan itu ada hubungannya dengan wajah menyedihkan Sakura waktu itu.

"Aku mencintai orang yang menyewaku. Pun begitu dengannya yang juga mencintaiku. Tapi.." mencoba tersenyum dan menatap mata jade Gaara. "Kau tau kan jika orang tua selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya?"

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengerti.

.

.

Bibir itu tak pernah lelah untuk terus menjelajahi setiap inci leher mulus wanita yang sedang telentang kini. Tangan pucatnya meraih dada kiri wanita yang ia tindih kini. Meremasnya dengan lembut menimbulkan desahan-desahan kecil dari si empunya dada.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Tangan kanan yang nganggur ia arahkan dan membelai pipi putih wanita itu. Nampak wajah cantik begitu membuatnya memuncakkan birahinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" wanita berambut pirang panjang berparas cantik serta suara khas kucing menginstrupsi pengamatan wajah yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Menyeringai. Sasuke masih betah memainkan buah dada -Yugito. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Yugito. Mengamati dahulu bibir merah itu sebelum pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggulumnya dengan liar. Tangannya berganti turun, meraba selangkangan yang terbuka serta dapat terlihat bulu-bulu halus di daerah sana. Memasukkan jari tengahnya dalam.

"Ummmbb.," Yugito menggeliat. Bibirnya masih bergelut dengan bibir Uchiha bungsu itu, saling bertukar saliva. Memainkan lidah masing-masing.

Kedua tangan Yugito yang bebas itu merah jambul ayam Sasuke, sedang tangan satunya-tepatnya tangan kanan meraih sesuatu yang sedari tadi menggesek pahanya. Uh, memegangnya saja sudah membuatnya bergairah. Kulit halus khas kejantanan itu beradu gesek dengan kulit telapak tangan. Sasuke agak sedikit mendesah lirih.

Terbawa suasana, Sasuke menambah satu jari kembali memasuki miss V. Menggeliat. Yugito menggeliat menyebabkan seprei ranjang yang mereka pakai kusut. Semakin menggelinjang di saat punting merahnya di cubit-cubit gemas oleh Sasuke.

"Ah~" dan sebuah cairan pun keluar bersamaan dengan desahan lirih Yugito.

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya. Kedua bibir mereka basah. Menarik dua jari yang semula tertancap dan mengamatinya. "Kau keluar banyak sekali." gumam Sasuke.

Yugito tersenyum. "Lanjutkan." dan dengan itu, Sasuke langsung membentangkan kedua pahanya sembari memposisikan kejantanannya pada Miss V.

"Malam ini kau milikku." bersamaan dengan keluarnya gumaman itu. Sasuke mendorong kejantanannya masuk. Ia ingin bersenang-senang malam ini.

.

.

"Apa kau tak mau mampir dulu?"

Pemuda bersurai darah itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan saja. Lagian ini sudah malam." tolak Gaara ramah saat dirinya baru saja sampai di rumah si pinky. Kemudian ia memandang sekeliling yang nampak sepi tanpa seorang pun. Semua rumah sudah gelap dan hanya menyisakan beberapa lampu yang menyala.

"Aku pulang dulu! Dan Sakura." kelopak matanya tertupup. Menyembunyikan jade greennya. Sedang Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yakin lambat laun pemikiran Ibu pacarmu akan berubah." dan Gaara melangkah mendekati mobilnya. Masuk dan menyalakan mesin. Tapi ia menyumbulkan kepalanya sejenak sembari berucap kembali. "Aku yakin." lalu mobil merah itu melaju.

Emerald mengikuti lampu belakang mobil Gaara. Sampai pandangannya lepas di kala lampu belalang mobil itu sudah tak nampak. Dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ku harap pun begitu." gumamnya. Ia lalu melangkah masuk dan mendapati Adiknya tertidur di sofa dengan remot Tv di grnggamannya.

Sakura geleng-geleng dan menuju kamar mengambil slimut. Lantas menyelimuti tubuh adiknya itu. Merasa bersalah karna pasti Konohamaru menunggunya pulang.

Kakinya menjauhi sofa menuju dapur. Mengambil satu keleng minuman bersoda dalam kulkas dan duduk di meja sana. Bola mata sejuknya memandangi minuman yang ia kocok ringan itu.

"Sudah seminggu Sim card tak ku aktifkan, apa Naruto menghubungiku." ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengaktifkan sim card-nya. Merasa bersalah saat ia berfikir mungkin Naruto sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya.

Dan sebuah pesan masuk membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "150x lebih" sebuah pesan dari operator tentang pemberitahuan jika Nomor Naruto telah menghubunginya lebih dari150x dalam seminggu,

.

.

Haruno Sakura hari ini bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Terimakasih untuk si bos sekaligus kawannya itu. Setidaknya ia bisa mengajak Konohamaru jalan-jalan. Pasti bocah itu sangat ingin jalan-jalan dengannya. Pasti.

Taxi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di depan rumahnya. Membayar dan ia pun turun. Dan saat ia menengok ke rumahnya, alisnya mengkerut. Kenapa ada sebuah mobil di depan rumahnya? Apakah ada seseorang yang berkunjung.

Tapi mobil hitam itu terasa tak asing bagi Sakura, ia lalu angkat bahu dan memencet bell rumahnya. Tak butuh 10 detik Konohamaru muncul dari balik bingkai pintu. Bocah itu nyengir.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Onee-chan." jelasnya.

"Denganku? Siapa?" kakinya melangkah masuk bersama sang adik. Konohamaru menggeleng pertanda tak tau, yang jelas bocah ABG itu hanya mengiyakan saat seseorang ingin bertemu dan memutuskan menunggu kakaknya.

Sosok wanita yang tertangkap bola mata hijaunya membuat Sakura tersentak. Untuk apa dia berkunjung kemari? Dan kenapa pula dia tau rumahnya disini?

Sakura duduk di hadapan wanita itu, sedang Konohamaru menuju kamarnya.

Hening tercipta dari keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai membuka suara atau sekedar basa-basi. Terlalu cenggung.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin anda sampaikan?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya dengan hati-hati dalam setiap kalimatnya. Tak mau membuat wanita di hadapannya tersinggung. Sempat berfikiran apa mungkin semua ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Dia-Kushina masih tak bergeming. Nafas lirih keluar dari mulutnya, dan wanita paruh baya itupun mulai berucap. "Mungkin masih sangat sulit untukku. Tapi, ini seperti separuh-separuh. Dimana aku harus mengiyakan dan tidak mengiyakan."

Sebuah kata yang sungguh membuat Sakura bingung tak mengerti. "Maksud anda?"

Kushina menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Maniknya menatap wajah cantik wanita yang pernah-atau masih berhubungan dengan putranya itu. "Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukai sifatmu. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima kekuranganmu. Dan aku-"

"Bukankah anda sudah pernah bilang jika semua Ibu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya?" potong Sakura cepat. Sakura tak bodoh, ia menyadari pasti Naruto membuat wanita paruh baya ini seperti ini. Dan Sakura pun tau jika Kushina bimbang akan dirinya sendiri.

Keputusan itu sulit.

"Tapi sebagai seorang ibu aku tak tau apa yang terbaik untuk anakku." kata ini. Kata yang sempat membuat Kushina diam ia luncurkan.

Keduanya diam sesaat, sampai Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Bahkan semua manusia tak tau apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Karana ini adalah kehidupan."

"Yah, kau benar." Kushina membenarkan. Memang apa yang di ucapkan Sakura benar. "Tapi aku masih tak bisa menerima kekuranganmu." lanjut Ibu bersurai merah itu

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, meski hatinya sakit, toh ia tak bisa memaksa segala sesuatu. Karna segala sesuatu bisa berubah, seperti dirinya dan Naruto. Kehiduapan memang penuh dengan skenareo.

Kushina berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum ia pergi, dia menoleh lebelakang, menatap sendu wanita pinky itu. "Sakura! Berjanjilah untuk tak berhubungan dengan Naruto?"

Seolah kata 'tak berhubungan' sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura, menggulum bibirnya sekali iapun mengangguk. "Aku janji."

.

.

"WOY JANGAN TIDUR BAKA!" terikan dan sebuah gebrakan meja membuat pemuda bersurai blonde jabrik itu terkaget dari tidur di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa sih? mengganggu saja." Naruto mengucek matanya yang memerah, salahkan Sasuke yang kemarin sangat betah di club itu. Bahkan ia sampai lupa untuk kerumah Sakura di karna ia mabuk semalam. Inginnya cuman minum sedikit saat menunggu Sasuke, tapi siapa sangka jika ia akan kebablasan dan ketiduran di sana. Parahnya cutinya sebulan sudah habis.

"Aku baru saja di beritahu kakek jika Ibu bertanya dimana rumah Sakura." jelas Deidara-pelaku penggebrakan tanpa basa-basi.

Wajah kantuk Naruto sirna setelah mendengar nama wanitanya. "Lalu kenapa kakek tak bilang padaku?" tanyanya spontan.

Deidara mengangkat bahunya sembari bersender di meja kerja Naruto. "Katanya kau tak bisa di hubungi."

Naruto ingat sesuatu. Dan benar saja jika ponselnya tak ia carge dari kemarin malam. Ponselnya mati. "Memangnya kenapa Ibu tanya rumah Sakura-chan?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas pasti Ibu sudah mengunjunginya dan. Aku sangat yakin jika Ibu pasti ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Sakura," Deidara mengambil jedah sejenak, bola mata birunya mengamati langit-langit ruangan adiknya itu. "Dan kita sudah mengetahui sifat Ibu dari dulu kan? Jadi mungkin Ibu meminta sesuatu dari Sakura. Entah baik atau buruknya aku tak tau."

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan keluar tanpa pamit dahulu dengan kakaknya. Naruto terburu-buru.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memasuki sebuah mobil dan menjalankannya menjauhi tempat kerja. Nampak hari sudah sore, jalanan pun sangat ramai. Kadang macet membuat Naruto geram. Ia buru-buru.

.

.

Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sederhana wanitanya kini. Turun dari mobil ia pun berlari sembari menggedor pintu dengan tergesa. Tekadnya hanya satu. Ingin menuntaskan segalanya.

Pintu terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya sang pemilik rumah mendapati surai blonde yang berdiri persis di hadapannya kini. Dan tanpa ia duga, Naruto memeluknya erat, erat sekali.

"Sakura-chan. Apa kabar?" ujar Naruto pelan, ia rindu aroma tubuh ini. Ia rindu wangi rambut wanitanya kini.

"Baik." sahut Sakura pelan, ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tangan tannya terangkat, membelai pipi putih Sakura.

Wanita bermarga Haruno itu mengehela nafas, memegang tangan yang menempel pada pipinya. "Naruto, kurasa aku tak bisa denganmu." lalu tangan berkulit tan itu di turunkan paksa oleh tangan putih.

Sekarang semua jelas. Naruto mengerti. Mengangguk sekali tanpa suara dan dia berbalik badan menjauh, sedang Sakura menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang menjauh setapak demi setapak itu. Hatinya hanya bisa mengucapkan kata yang sama, berulang-ulang. 'Gomenne, Naruto'

Naruto berhenti melangkah, menoleh kebelakang sembari tersenyum lemah. "Kau di suruh Ibu berjanji untuk tak bersamaku kan?" matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, bagaimanapun juga. Sekuat-kuatnya lelaki pasti akan menitikkan air mata juga.

Tak ada sahutan dari bibir merah marun itu.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-chan." Naruto pun pergi.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya mrosot dengan cepat, menyebabkan benturan betis dan lantai. Krisral bening itu mulai membasahi kedua pipi putihnya, terisak pelan sembari mencengkram kedua pahanya. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan hangat. Itu tangan adiknya. Konohamaru.

"Sepertinya, Nii-chan mesum itu sangat menyukai Nee-chan." bocah ABG yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan keduanya barusan itu tau, meski tak tau akan keseluruhannya.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan, Uzumaki Naruto tak seceria dan sekonyol biasanya. Meski ia masih sempat bergurau dengan teman-temannya, tapi tak bisa lepas. Masih ada yang mengganjal.

Kali ini pun dia sedang melamun di meja kerjanya. Memainkan ponsel di tangan kanannya sambil sesekali melihat foto-foto dalam ponsel itu. Ada banyak foto dirinya dan Sakura-channya. Naruto tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, dan tak bisa menyalakan kehendak jalan kehiduapan. Yang ia bisa hanya menjalaninya.

Dan pandangannya teralih saat melihat jam di ponselnya. Hari ini akan ada meeting dengan perusaan Sabaku, ia pun beranjak dari ruangannya.

Sesampainya disana. Naruto mendapati tatapan tajam dari Deidara dan juga beberapa temannya yang juga bekerja disini. Sungguh ia lupa saat asik melamun sampai terlambat. Tapi untungnya meeting belum juga di mulai. Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Deidara.

Naruto diam dengan tatapan malas, sesekali ia menguap dengan tak sopannya. Sampai sebuah sikutan dari Deidara membuatnya berhenti.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Deidara membuka suara sembari berdehem.

Pemuda berambut merah menatap jam tangan yang melekat apik pada pergelangannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Asistenku mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai." ujar Gaara sembari tersenyum tak enak. Dan kenapa juga di saat seperti ini sang asisten selalu terlambat. Benar, jika saat ada meeting penting kenapa asistennya selalu telat. Sepertinya, Gaara harus membelikan mobil untuk asistennya agar terhindar dari keterlambatan.

Pintu terbuka, menarik semua perhatian di ruangan itu. Mendapati wanita bersurai pink menunduk pertanda minta maaf, saat ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman, sungguh ia tertohok saat mendapati wajah Naruto yang juga terkejut akan kehadirannya. Dengan cepat, keduanya memasang raut sebiasa mungkin.

"Kau telat. Lagi, Sakura" ujar Gaara dengan suara agak di tekankan.

"Maaf, **Aku janji **lain kali tak akan telat." Sakura pun mengambil duduk persis di sebelah tempat Naruto, mengingat semua tempat sudah penuh.

Gaara mendengus. "**Jangan membuatjanji jika tak bisa kau tepati**" ujarnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen penting untuk memulai.

"Yah, **Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik**" suara Sakura sangat pelan nyaris berbisik, dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya kini.

Bola mata shappire melebar sempurna setelah mendengar kata pelan itu. Pelan tapi pasti. Perlahan, bibir Uzumaki Naruto naik, naik, dan Naik. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil.

Senyuman.

_**-Owari-**_

_**Apkah masih ada yang tak mengerti dengan scane terahir kenapa Naruto tersenyum setelah Sakura berkata **__Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik?_

_**Sebuah kata yang saya ambil dari Movie Amazing Spiderman.**_

_**.**_

_**Makasih sudah mau membaca fic abal-abalan ini.**_


End file.
